Wolf Howling At The Moon
by FoAteAZombie
Summary: My story from my old account (don't report) Trunks finds the deadly Pan who was raised by an ancient race. He finds out Pan is the target of an old enemy. Bluma soon finds out she is the daughter someone close to her. Who is this male youth that seems to know where Pan really came from? Can Trunks melt her icy heart? (This takes place in a new timeline. Part of a 4 part series.)
1. Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground

_**Important! Must Read! Important! Must Read! Important!  
**_

_**Felicia (aka Fo): Hey there, it is I… Cheese, with a new name see? In addition, this fic was originally on my older account (Hail The Almighty FO)…. Lets say my Yahoo account took a nasty shit on me and had to start over…. Blows major raccoon penis T.T Well it has been over 4 years, and I really need to fix up 'Wolf Howling At The Moon'... I also made many changes, as you will see. **_

_**Taichi: I'd say... **_

_**Felicia: SHUT UP! I WAS 13 DAMMIT! I barely got my first period when I started writing this! Now I made it epic! BTW! This is a part of a four series ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Shoot me please…. **_

_**Felicia: Asshole *glares at Taichi*… Well anyhow, here is the revised version of 'Wolf Howling At The Moon'….. Oh, I almost forgot, I do not own anything that does not belong to me. **_

_**Taichi: That includes my underwear Fo…*points at boxer's in Fo's hand* **_

_**Felicia: But Taichi they have flamingos on them and I have also changed the title to 'Wolf Howling At The Moon'. And I do not own 'Dragon Ball Z'! Enjoy! R&R! **_

_**Washu: And the ages are displayed below. More will be added as the story progresses…**_

_**Fo: Yep! The ones in all CAPS belong to yours truly ^^ **_

_**Washu: Fo... **_

_**Fo: Yes Washu *smiles real big with puppy dog eyes* **_

_**Washu: Shut up -.-**  
_

* * *

**Pan- 18 years old **

**Trunks- 21 years old**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon

Chapter 1: Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground

* * *

In the forest, a teenage girl around 18 years old, with black raven hair tied hitting the back of her neck with a tattered orange cloth, and her eyes were an onyx black.

She wore a tan tattered clothed tube top, a black pair of shorts that are too short for comfort, around her neck is a small toothed necklace, She had a single braid that hit her collarbone with a large raven feather tied at the end of her braid, she had golden armbands, a pair of light tan leather boots that she made that went past her knees, and she wore two light brown fur wristbands on both of her wrists. Beside her is a black wolf, with a white star on it's forehead with a large scar along his throat. She looked down at the wolf and spoke to him. Her canine friend looked up at her to listen.

"Star, lets go..." said the girl as her eyes flashed a golden yellow and the whites of her eyes flashed to a pitch black for a split second before changing back to her onyx eyes.

She was ready to spill blood. Her body yearned for a fight; the warrior spirit was begging to be released. Moreover, she was more than happy to release the warrior within her.

The raven headed girl looked up to the night starry sky and took in a deep breath.

She stood there for a moment before letting out a loud wolf howl with her eyes closed. She picked up her spear and dashes her way through the dark thick forest. As she ran through the trees, she smelled something.

The smell made her animal side go crazy and she knew that smell very well; it was the smell of her enemy.

She smelled humans in the air...

* * *

It has been only couple of months since the androids brought hell, but people are moving on. _**(Fo: Note! Cell is NOT in this timeline!)**_

All thanks to Trunks of course. However, no one even new it was Trunks who slayed the deadly droids. In fact, no one had any idea who had killed both blue-eyed demons.

Trunks ice blue eyes shot wide open when he felt a strange Ki energy.

This Ki was different from any Ki he had ever felt before.

Even when he went to the past, he never felt a Ki like this one. It was strong just like his, but the Ki itself felt strange he could not explain nor understand it.

Trunks did know one thing though…

He needed to find the source of this strange energy level.

"Mom I feel another power, I'm going to check it out," said Trunks as he looked out the kitchen window.

Bulma turned around to face her son, she finally gotten used to his long hair...

Trunks was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was form fitting, he had gotten a new _Capsule Corps_ jacket; it was black and it was also a dark red on the inside, and it was also longer, a little tighter, and had a hood, his pants were a dark, dark, dark navy blue jeans with a couple holes, with a studded belt, and he wore black converse.

Bulma frowned slightly; she does not want to lose her son. She lost so much already. She didn't want to lose anyone else.

Trunks knew that she worries, but he wants to protect the only thing that drives him to breathe, his family.

They are all he has in this world…

"Alright dear, be careful," mumbled Bulma as she looked at her son with worry in her ocean blue eyes.

Trunks kissed her on the cheek and took flight.

When she was sure Trunks was from her sight, Bulma dropped to her knees, clasped her hands together, and started to pray.

"Someone, anyone please make sure he will be safe, please" Bulma had one teardrop slide down her cheek as she watched her son flying away into the night sky.

* * *

_'This energy… I never felt anything like it…'_ Trunks said to himself as a flew through the air, all of a sudden he stopped in mid air.

Right in front of him was a boy that looked about his age with spiky jet-black hair that hit the back of his neck and black onyx eyes and a black monkey like tail, but had small black feathers blended with the black fur.

The young man had long claw like finger nails that were black, around his neck was a small golden locket shaped as a heart about the size of a nickel, he wore skinny black jeans, he had a light grey with thin black horizontal striped loose thin sweater, on his feet were black combat boots, and on his left ear he wore a azure colored hoop with a brown and pale green bead that held a black raven feather that barely touched his shoulder.

The young man was holding a silver rod with ravens engraved on it.

The young man stared into Trunks' ice blue eyes with pleading eyes when all of a sudden he whispered something that made Trunks almost shut down.

He shook his head and growled deep in his throat.

**"WHO ARE YOU?"** Trunks called out at the young man hoping to get some answers.

The young man looked at Trunks with a sad look and smiled at him.

Trunks lavender eyebrows knitted together, not sure whether to see him as an enemy or not.

Trunks did not get any hostile vibe from him.

He did notice the strange man had fear and sorrow in his eyes.

"My name is not important right now… Please try to understand that," he said in a monotone voice as he stared at the lavender haired demi with apologetic eyes.

Then the boy vanished leaving the lavender demi stunned.

All Trunks saw where the young man use to be was light shining golden dust and small white and black feathers were left behind when he disappeared.

_'I do not understand how could there be another Sayjinn and what was up with his tail? And that guy looked so much like Goku...'_ he thought to himself as his eyebrows knitted together.

However, what the young man said disturbs him more.

Those words that the strange youth had said said to him give him chills of dread.

_'Hell is rising...'_

* * *

"I'm back Mom," said the young lavender demi-Sayjinn as he closed the front door softly.

"Hi honey, did you see who it was?" asked his mother with a monotone in her voice.

Deep down she hopes it may be an old friend or even a new friend.

"No mom," Trunks lied; he did not want his mother worry, besides he didn't look like a threat.

"Okay then…" Bulma mumbled with her eyebrows knitted together.

* * *

The wolf girl found herself at a cabin; she sniffed the air and let out a small snarl.

She remembered the scent; it was the scent of a couple of humans that try to kill her weeks earlier. Now it was time to punish them for attacking her. She stepped into a cabin with two people in it making out. She growled.

They both gasped and looked at her.

"Holy shit who are you?" swore the man, she did not speak; she threw two daggers at their heads and the lovers fell out of their bed.

She picked up a burning piece of firewood out of the burning fireplace. She walked outside, with a dead look on her face. Star sat down by a huge oak tree, as his master threw the torch into the cabin.

Then she started to speak a spell.

_"Lord of the flames, hear my plea, lend me your fury, rage, and courage!"_ she chanted as wind started to pick up all around her.

Soon she was engulfed in a purple and blue flames, and then the flames took a shape of a mountain lion and charged at the cabin. Now shrouded in fire, the girl turned around.

"Two down… Four to go…." she said without any emotion in her voice.

She knew where to find the other humans that attacked her, she will take there lives as they tried to takes hers.

* * *

Back at the city Trunks was taking a short nap when he heard something.

Trunks realized he heard a howl.

He was out of his bed and ran to the window to see. He saw a black wolf attacking a blonde woman with green eyes and then the girl began to scream.

Then the black headed girl stepped behind the blonde woman and put a dagger to her throat.

"Please!" the woman begged, but the dark haired girl ignored her plea.

Trunks saw this and jumped out of his window, landing on his feet.

Then he attacked the mighty warrior, but she jumped.

"Let her go…" Trunks said coldly as he glared at the dark haired girl.

"Leave human or I'll kill you too!" shouted the girl, pointing her dagger at Trunks.

"Ha! You are just a girl like her," said Trunks as he crossed his arms making the dark haired girl's eyes widen.

**"NO! I AM NOT HUMAN!"** the girl shouted and then sliced her prey's throat, she then dropped her.

Trunks gasped and his eyes widen to saucers; he couldn't believe that raven-haired lady took that woman's life right before his very eyes.

The wolf girl licked the blood off her dagger.

Then the girl charged at Trunks and kicked him in the gut.

"This human deserved her fate! And now you will die as well!" she yelled at him in a fury rage and then she punched him in the face.

"You are not judge, jury, and executioner!" he responded as he went to through a punch that was aiming for her face.

The wolf girl dodged it with ease and shoved her elbow into his ribcage sending him flying back into a large tree.

She smirked when she saw that she had knocked him out.

Then a howl was heard a giant white wolf and it was seen with two light gray wolves.

When she saw them, she picked up her dagger, and she started to run to them. As she was no more than ten yards away from the over sized wolves, she heard a yelp, she looked behind her and saw Star dropped to the pavement, and saw blood. She bolted to him, she saw the person who wounded her friend, an old man with a gun. She snarled making the man shake.

"You killed my daughter, you damn demon!" shouted the old man.

She knew who that man is; he was one of the men who tried to kill her.

The dark haired girl let out a scream mixed with a snarl as she grabbed her spear and threw it at the old man, she hit his heart and the old man hit the ground.

Then she ran beside Star.

She saw Trunks walking towards her, she growled at him with hisses mixed in flaring her canines, after this Trunks knocked her lights out with one punch.

Trunks picked her up and started to carry her to his home.

_'This girl… Her Ki! It feels like the that guy's,'_ thought Trunks as he stared at her with eyes wide as saucers.

Then the girl woke up and bit his hand, jumped in the air and kicked his face.

She fell on the cement and then she got up and ran to Star. She swooped Star up into her arms and ran to a good distance from him.

Trunks went to tackle her but was met by the tall grassy ground.

He gasped when he noticed the dark haired girl and the wolf were gone. Only thing he saw were light golden dust and white feathers.

* * *

She ran and ran into the woods, until she got to a small cave behind a waterfall. She put Star on her fur skin blanket and took the bullet out with her dagger; she put some herbs on his wound, and stitched it up. She covered her head into his fur, and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Star, it's my entire damn fault," she said as she sobbed into his fur coat.

She felt at fault for her friend's injury; she wanted to go back to the moment he was shot and protect him from the on coming bullet.

* * *

Trunks stepped inside of his home.

"Mom we have a problem!" said Trunks.

Bulma turned to her son with tears building up.

Then a girl about 19 years old with wavy aqua blue hair ran in the room.

She was wearing a black mini skirt, a red halter-top, she had ruby red earrings that dangled beside her cheeks, and she wore red flats on her feet.

"What do you mean Trunks!?" shouted the girl.

"Bra I was attacked by a girl that I think that can talk to animals," said Trunks with annoyed tone to his voice.

"Who was it Trunks?" asked Bulma.

"Mother… I got a strand of her hair, maybe you can scan it," Trunks said holding up a strand of black hair.

"Alright Trunks," said Bulma with a calm voice.

She took the strand of hair from Trunk's fingers, and walked to her lab. Bulma looked at the dark strand of hair in her fingers as she walked. She felt like she had done this before in her dream she had weeks ago. She remembered a woman in her dreams, the same woman in her dreams she started to have right after Trunks left for the past to warn the Z Fighters about the androids.

The woman in her dreams was strange; she had white locks that had loose curls that stopped at her chin, she had sky blue eyes, a light tan, bull horns that stuck out on either side of her skull, a white bull tail, she had a green gem embedded in her forehead, and she was wearing strange white robs.

* * *

A couple of hours later Bulma called Trunks into her lab.

"Did you find anything?" he asked as he walked into her lab, Bulma nodded her head.

"Trunks…. There wasn't anything in the public database," said Bulma.

"Can't say I'm surprised…" Trunks said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But… There is something," Bulma said making Trunks' head snap up.

"What?" Trunks spoke as he raised an eyebrow.

"She has Sayjinn in her…. Trunks I cannot say for certain, but I think I might know who she is. You need to find her and bring her back to _Capsule Corp_!" she said with pleading eyes.

He was shocked at that last bit of information.

"Yes, Mother," said Trunks stared at her with a look of confusion on his face.

Trunks did not quite understand how his mother could know the strange girl.

Nevertheless, that would have to wait; he had to stop her before she kills again.

* * *

_** "Pan, dear, is something troubling you?"**_ asked a giant white wolf with sky blue eyes entering the cave.

Pan looked over to a huge white wolf.

"Yes, Mother," nodded Pan as she squeezed her knees to her chest tightly.

_**"What is it my child?"**_ asked the mother wolf as her white ears perked up slightly.

Pan's mother laid beside her to keep her warm.

Pan smiled slightly; her mother always knew how to make her feel better.

"Well, a human said I was a human, sometimes I think it might be true," said Pan as she felt her voice starting to crack.

Pan always knew she was different from the other Tessacains.

She didn't know what though, be somehow she knew there's something that made her different. However, deep in her gut she knew her feelings about be something more were right.

Pan felt a tear trickle down her left cheek.

_**"No, Pan you are of Tesscain blood you know this my daughter,"**_ said the wolf.

Pan heard something coming towards their cave; she looked and saw a huge cougar.

"Mother… The Puma Clan…" said Pan as she stood up.

_**"Claw what brings you to our cave?"**_ asked the wolf as she stared at the big feline.

Pan's mother licked her salty tear off of her face as Claw came in and sat in front of the two.

_**"The humans are moving in on our island to hunt us down,"**_ said the giant cougar as he let out a steady sigh.

Pan knew she is not aloud in the cave when the leaders visit her mother.

Pan went to the waterfall to train with her older brothers, Lucas and Viktor.

_**"They won't succeed,"**_ said the white she-wolf. The feline shook his head slowly.

_** "Snow, they have a powerful human and we are not powerful as we use to be,"**_ said Claw with a bit of fear in his voice.

Claw did not want his clan to be killed off, and he knows that Snow felt the same way about her tribe.

_**"Claw, humans know Tessa Island is forbidden and they will perish if they come here. My daughter is now hunting the pack of hunters that came here weeks ago,"**_ said Snow as she stared at the exit of the cave.

Claw let out a huge sigh. Claw knew in time that their race would come to an end if they do not do something.

_**"Snow, they had forgot what we really are,"**_ said Claw with a heavy heart as he sat up.

Snow growled deep in her throat.

_**"Then we shall remind them,"**_ said Snow as she snarled showing her large white fangs.

Snow stood up, hinting that the meeting is over.

* * *

"Wow this island is beautiful," said Trunks as he was walking deeper into the dark forest.

Trunks found out about the island he learned that its name was Tessa Island.

He asked a group of men back in the city that a raven-haired woman that runs with wolves is seen here.

They have gave him directions to the island.

And they even told Trunks about the bounty on the wolf princess' head. Of course, he wasn't interested with the bounty. Bulma wanted her alive and he was going to bring the wolf girl back home with him alive.

Though it was a long shot, it was his only lead he could not sense her Ki.

_**"You should get off of the island if you value life,"**_ said a black female wolf appearing from the thick forest.

Trunks took a few steps back staring at a pair of onyx eyes.

The female wolf snarled at Trunks flashing her deadly canines letting him know he does not belong here.

"A wolf that talks?" muttered Trunks; he could not believe that an animal spoke words to him.

_'I must be losing my damn mind,'_ his inner thoughts had said as he shook his head.

He looked back over at the nature's deadly side of beauty snarling and ready to kill him at any given time.

To make sure he was not losing his damn mind, he is going to try to pull a _Dr. Doolittle_.

"Why should I get off this island?" Trunks asked with a bit of rude tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Trunks waited for the silent killer to answer him.

He wanted to see if he was losing his damn mind. He started to wonder if he was just hearing things.

A few seconds later it turns out Trunks was not losing his damn mind, because he heard the dark fur canine laughing...

Not just any old laugh.

This laugh was far more sinister than the two androids, Cell, Frieza, and his even old man's laugh put together.

On the other hand, maybe the reason why her laugh scared him is that it came from a wolf that he could easily take him out with in seconds.

_** "Fool, this island will be your grave!"** _the wolf spitted at Trunks.

Trunks smirked as he crossed his arms; he found all this somewhat all too amusing.

"Bring it on _Fido_," Trunks smirked making the wolf snarl and bark at his comment.

Trunks saw that she was getting angry at what he just said to her and he could not help but snicker at this.

"Awe, does the puppy want her belly rubbed?" Trunks teased with his father's smirk gracing his features.

The wolf had enough of his disrespect she snarled and attacked Trunks, but Trunks blocked it with him elbowing her in the face and the wolf fell and turned into Pan.

Trunks' eyes widened when he saw the transformation, he could not believe the wolf was her the entire time.

Pan looked up with so much hate and rage in her eyes.

**"YOU!"** shouted Trunks with wide eyes, and then he wailed a Ki ball at her.

Pan thought it was the end, so she closed her eyes and waited for the light.

Then there was a scream of pain, she open her eyes and saw her brothers attacking Trunks.

Lucas bit his arm and Viktor bit is leg, making Trunks shout out in agony.

He heard the tearing of his jacket and felt their teeth sink into his flesh.

The pain was quick, but the pain was agonizing even for a Sayjinn _**(Fo: I should know having being bit by a canine… I have the scars to prove it *shivers*)**_.

Their bits chilled him too the bone; it felt like ice was forming all around his bites.

** "WATCH OUT!"** she warned her brothers with desperation in her voice.

Trunks was charging up for another attack.

** "SOLAR FLARE!"** shouted Trunks, the wolves fell down and ran and so did Pan.

Pan ran as fast as she could, then someone grabbed her wrist it was Trunks.

"Let me go you damn dirty human _**(Fo: Teehee! I love 'Planet of the Apes'. Older one ^^)**_!" ordered Pan with rage in her voice.

Trunks smirked as he squeezed her tighter.

Pan was trapped in his death grip.

**"NO!"** said Trunks making Pan's eyes widen.

Pan was at a lost of insults, this _'human'_ was not afraid of her.

** "LET GO!"** yelled out Pan.

Pan started to panic; she has to protect the island at all cost.

"Why did you kill those two people?" asked Trunks.

Trunks tightened his grip on Pan's wrists.

"I'm protecting Tessa Island and my clan and my people," said Pan as she glared deathly daggers at him.

Trunks' eyes widened a bit they attacked her first, but still she was too dangerous.

"You are coming with me," said Trunks and flipped her over his shoulders.

** "NO, PUT ME DOWN!"** Pan demanded as she kicked her legs.

She was hitting his back with her fist and clawing his arms. He winched when he felt her tearing his jacket and flesh.

"Stop moving," said Trunks.

"Put me down!" exclaimed the wolf princess as she grabbed her tooth from her necklace and stabbed Trunks in the back of the neck.

She fell to the ground with a small groan.

Pan stood up; she put her foot on his chest and grabbed his sword, and put it to his neck.

"Why are you taking me from my home?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Because, you are an important person to someone," said Trunks.

"Important? To who?" she asked as she squinted her eyes and brought the tip of his bladed closer to his neck.

"You'll find out," said Trunks, Pan's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she screamed at him.

Trunks saw Pan's black tail and grabbed it, Pan screamed.

He then tripped her, when she flew onto her back he got on top of her.

"Why must you make things so difficult?" he asked calmly as Pan gave him the unwanting glares.

She then smirked at him as she licked her upper lip.

"Foolish human," she said with pure venom.

She put her hands on Trunks chest, then sliced Trunks' chest. His shirt had ripped, from Pan's deadly nails that formed ten claw marks on his chest that started to bleed.

Pan kicked him off her.

Then she dashes to her cave.

As Pan was running, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She tumbled into a thorn bush. She looked at her shoulder. She was shot.

Pan starts to sniff the air; she looks towards an oak tree there stood a middle-aged man holding a pistol.

Many men come to Tessa Island to kill her.

"Die wench!" he shouted.

Pan smirked when she saw the hunter.

The raven head beauty recognized the man; he was part of the hunting party she had been tracking down.

She leaped off of the ground and tackled the older man. She then let out a spine-chilling roar reviling fangs. She than ripped the skin off of his throat with her teeth. She got up and looked at the lifeless corpse on the forest floor. With blood streaming down her chin her eyes were filled with rage and hate.

"Pathetic…" she mumbled.

Then she was hit by something in the back.

She went flying into a bush; she got up and was faced to face with Trunks. Her sight was blurry; Pan knew she could not win this fight.

Therefore, she ran off in the opposite direction.

She then tripped over a stone.

"Leave me be..." she whispered as she stared into nothing.

Trunks looked at her.

He pitied her. She looked up at him. And snarled at him, to let him know she is a fighter until the end.

"Please go away...," she mumbled before she was about faint.

Then everything around her went black.

Trunks heard what she said.

He sighed as he shook his head; she was coming with him if she liked it or not. He knelled down and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at her with a frown.

This girl was more beast than human.

He wasn't sure it was safe to bring her home to his family.

Trunks was worried what would happen when she would wake up at _Capsule Corp_; Trunks honestly believed that she would strike anyone of his family members and that is something he would not allow.

He scooped her up into his arms and flew back to his town with a knocked out Pan.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: HAH! Next chapter…. Not here yet! Toodles. And I am sorry the first chapter is such a bore... I'm never good with the first chapters with all my stories, next chapter is better I promise ^^ Hand to God!  
**_

_**Taichi: This chapter was named after the song by the band called 'The White Stripes'. And the first chapter was shit Fo.**_

_**Fo: I know my English and writing skills were shit back then /:**_


	2. Fear The Ghost

_**Fo: Let you all know I do not own 'Dragon Ball Z'! Enjoy! In addition, I am STILL updating all my fics from my old account (Hail The Almighty FO)...**_

_**Taichi: This is my favorite fanfic of yours Fo.**_

_**Fo: Aw! Thank you, thank you Tai! That's super sweet of you *.***_

_**Veemon: Wow! You two are getting along... Amazing!**_

_**Washu: Don't jinx it Veemon!**_

_**Veemon: O.O**_

_**Duncan: Here are the ages again And don't forget to review.**_

_**Fo: I like to thank xxcandylover23xx for being a big help ^^ Her fics are amazing! She has been a big help with my new story I am currently writing. So keep your eyes peeled my pretties ^^ Don't forget to review! If you remember me on my old account (Hail The Al Mighty Fo) you will remember how much I hate flames! And I'm now answering all my reviewers in my chapters now ^^  
**_

_**Washu: Like 'Fan Mail'?**_

_**Fo: Yep just like 'Fan Mail'!**_

_**Taichi: Don't waste your time Fo... Nobody likes you.**_

_**Fo: *gives Taichi the bird* Sit and spin, Tai -.-**_

_**Taichi: Grow up...**_

_**Fo: You grow up -.-**_

* * *

**Pan: 18 years old **

**Trunks: 21 years old **

**Bra: 19 years old**

* * *

**Lol - _YAY! Keep reading and reviewing ^^_**

**Lavenblue- _*giggles* Hellz yes I heart my fics being different from others XD You'll have to keep reading to find out who that guy is! And you'll find out why Pan can turn into a wolf; part of my master plan *wink*_**

**xxcandylover23xx- _I am so happy you didn't find this a bore ^^ And I always love your reviews :D_**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 2: Fear The Ghost

* * *

As Trunks made his way into his home with Pan still unconscious in his arms he met his mother in the door way. Bulma could not stop staring at the raven head girl with eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. She could not believe her eyes the young woman in Trunks arms felt like she was staring back in time.

Bulma saw this girl almost like a blast from the past...

_ 'She looks just like Chi-Chi...'_ she said in her head as she gazed at Pan.

Trunks could not help but notice his mother staring at Pan, lost in thought.

It must be important for her to stare like that.

"Mom..." he said softly getting her attention.

"The guest room is prepared, take her there," she said softly not taking her ocean blue eyes off the wolf princess.

Trunks gasped with wide eyes as he looked at his mother.

"She's dangerous Mom!" Trunks disagreed with his mother.

Trunks saw what Pan could do!

She is way too dangerous.

He kept picturing Pan tearing apart his mother. He felt his Ki starting to rise as the scene played out in his head.

"She had no problem killing a woman and two men, who knows what she is capable of," Trunks said as he remembered Pan killing in cold blood.

"Trunks, take a good look at her," Bulma said with a stern tone in her voice.

"She looks like a killer to me," he said as he looks at Pan with disgust.

"Does she look like anyone we know Trunks?" Bulma asked her son.

This time Trunks really got a good look at her, his ice blue eyes widened in sudden shock.

His mother didn't bare witness when Pan had killed those three people without any mercy.

"Chi-Chi!" he exclaimed. He could not believe how much Pan resembled Chi-Chi.

"That's right, Chi-Chi could of have another child, this young girl could be that child," Bulma said not taking her gaze off of Pan.

It was possible Pan could be the daughter of Goku, Chi-Chi. She looked about the right age, and she has not seen Chi-Chi since Gohan's tragic death.

"You think she could be Goku's daughter, Mom?" Trunks asked his mother, hoping that this girl could be the daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi.

Even if this girl is a killer, it still would be nice to have a part of him alive. Yes, it would be nice; other than her being a cold blooded killer.

"Maybe, she also looks like someone else, I just can't think of whom," Bulma said as she crossed her arms and rested her chin on her knuckles.

Then all of a sudden Bulma felt something hugging her legs, she jumped a bit as she looked down to see her 5 year old daughter, Corsa.

Corsa looked just like her father, Vegeta; she had the same lavender hair as her big brother that was up in a small ponytail on the top of her head tied with a red ribbon, she was wearing a white summer dress that went past her knees, and a pair of yellow slip on shoes.

The little girl looked up at her mother with her bright blue eyes and a smile on her face.

"Mommy, who is she?" Corsa asked in her sweet childish voice, Bulma looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"We don't know yet Sweetheart," Bulma said as she knelt down to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Why don't you go see what Paris and Bra are doing, hmm?" Bulma said to her youngest child with a warming motherly smile on her lips.

Corsa gazed into her mother's ocean blue eyes for a few second.

"Okay," she said with a big cheerful grin before she ran off to find her big sister.

"Mom, I am going to lay this girl on the bed," he said as he walked towards the hall with Pan still in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bra's bedroom, Bra was talking about fashion with her childhood friend, Paris.

Paris is a stunning girl, she is one year older than Bra, she has chocolate brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a sun kissed tan.

Paris was wearing a yellow halter-top with a pair of blue jeans, she and Bra were sitting on the queen-sized bed reading some fashion magazines, when all of a sudden Corsa came running in and jumping on Bra's lap.

Bra wrapped her arms around her baby sister. Corsa is very fond of her big sister, she wanted to be just like her. She thinks Bra is the best thing since sliced bread.

"There is a lady here Bra," Corsa said as she picked up one of Bra's magazines.

"Oh really? I guess the three of us hafta check it out," Bra said as she gently took the magazine out of Corsa's small hands.

Then she got up still holding her sister and made her way to the door with Paris right behind her.

"I wonder who it could be Bra..." Paris said as she closed Bra's bedroom door behind her.

* * *

In the spare bedroom Trunks had changed Pan's ratty old cloths and he had put her cloths she had been wearing into the dresser next to the closet.

Trunks was gazing at her face, he noticed she has snow-white skin and she has the most beautiful full lips he had ever seen.

Even with blood, cuts, and dirt on her face she still had a beautiful face.

"Hey Trunks," Bra greeted, Trunks turned to face his sister.

"Hey, Bra..." Trunks mumbled as he took a step back from the bed.

"Who is she Trunks?" Bra asked as she gazed at the sleeping Pan.

"Remember that girl I said that I thought could talk to animals?" Trunks asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, I do," she said as she walked up to the bed slowly.

"Be careful Bra, she is very dangerous," Trunks warned his sister, as Bra was moving some of Pan's black locks that was covering her face, Pan grabbed Bra's wrist making Bra jump a little.

"Who are you?" Pan demanded as her grip on Bra's wrist tightens, however Bra just stared at her not even making the slightest move.

"Bra!" Paris shouted making Pan look at her.

Pan had rage in her coal eyes.

**"SHUT UP!"** Pan screamed causing Paris to flinch, and then Pan brought her attention back to Bra.

"Let her go!" Trunks yelled as he walked up to the two girls, then Bra raised her arm to Trunks telling him to stay put.

"My name is Bra," Bra said calmly, then for some reason Pan loosened her grip on Bra's wrist.

This young woman reminded Pan of someone she was close to and it made Pan feel a lump in her throat.

_'Why do I feel like I don't want to hurt her?'_ Pan asked her thoughts, then Pan had let go of Bra's wrist.

For some reason Pan felt she can trust Bra.

"What's your name?" Bra asked Pan in a very soft voice.

Pan looked at Bra for a couple of seconds and then Trunks rolled his ice blue eyes.

"She's not going to answer you Bra, she's too damn stubborn," Trunks snapped, this pissed Bra off; she spun around with her hands on her hips giving him_ 'what-the-crap-is-your-deal'_ look.

"Shut the hell up Trunks! Look at her, she's confused and scared!" Bra said defending Pan.

"Scared and confused? Hah! She nearly tore your arm off Bra!" he shouted back at his sister.

"My name is Pan," Trunks and Bra both turned to look at Pan; stunned that she told them her name.

"What did you say?" asked Trunks stunned that she did not yell.

It was quiet for a moment with all eyes on Pan.

"I _said_, my name is Pan," she said as she licked her bottom lip and looked down at her hands.

Then Pan notice little Corsa hiding behind Paris' leg, Pan smiled at the child.

"What is her name?" Pan asked as she stared at Corsa, Trunks did not trust Pan what so ever.

"It's none of your concern!" Trunks hissed, Pan just smirked at Trunks attitude.

"I'm not going to eat her," Pan said with a smirk on her face as she stared at Corsa.

That face she makes for some reason really sets Trunks off.

"You are lucky that my mother wants you alive," Trunks whispered as he grabbed a hold of her wrist, Pan just gazed into his blue eyes.

"No... You are the one who is_ lucky_ that I'm not ripping your throat out with my claws..." Pan whispered back with evil venom in her voice.

Trunks formed a small Ki ball in his free hand in front of Pan's face.

"Trunks! Leave her alone!" Bra shouted at her brother.

"She killed three people Bra!" Trunks shouted back at his sister; he was getting annoyed with Bra for defending this beast of a girl known as Pan.

"Don't you fucken yell at me!" Bra shouted at her brother, even louder this time.

Then Bulma came into the room, she looked at Bra and Trunks with a stern look on her face.

"Stop arguing!" Bulma shouted at the two.

Bulma walked up to Pan and smiled at her, Pan looked at her with confusion.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"My shoulder hurts a lot " Pan said softly as she rubbed her shoulder softly.

"Don't worry, that will heal in no time," Bulma said as she checked her gun wound.

"Bra, my dear," Bulma said getting her oldest daughter's attention.

"Yea, Mom?" she said walking up to Bulma.

"Get some cloths for this young lady," said Bulma, Bra nodded her head and left the room to get Pan some cloths.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Trunks asked; Bulma nodded her head and walked over to Trunks.

"Is everything okay Trunks?" she asked, Trunks shook his head_ 'no'_.

"What is it, Hun?" Bulma asked putting a comforting hand Trunks' shoulder.

"Mom, she killed three people, we can't trust her," said Trunks, Bulma shook her head.

Bulma felt tears making there way up from the tear ducts and she squeezed them shut to hold them back. She opened them up and looked at her son with hurt and determination in her ocean blue eyes.

"Your father was no different Trunks," Trunks sighed and looked at Pan.

"Alright," he said softly as he stared into his mother's eyes.

Trunks knew his mother is very hard to reason with.

Then Bra came into the room holding a pair of cloths with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright Trunks, leave!" Bra ordered as she threw the cloths for Pan on the foot of the bed.

"I'm not leaving this _monster_ alone here with you," he said as he crossed his arms giving Bra a very stern look.

Bra growled slightly, she knew when Trunks made up his mind there was no changing it.

"Whatever! Just turn the hell around!" Bra shouted throwing her arms up in defeat.

Trunks turn around where he was facing the door.

"I don't like this at all," Trunks mumbled to himself with a slight pout on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mountains was an old lab there stood Android Seventeen wearing a tight black t-shirt, a pair of tight jeans and steel-toed boots. Seventeen looked at a very dusty tube and picked up the clipboard that was attached to the tube.

"Malice," he said aloud, he smirked and pushed a red button, then steam came from the sides as the glass opened slowly, then a female body falls to the ground.

The young girl had long silver hair that came to her shoulders, when she opened her eyes she reveled, she had grayish blue eyes.

She looked about 26 years old and looked just like Android Seventeen.

She looked up at Seventeen as she covered her large naked exposed breast.

"Where is my baby sister?" she asked in an icy tone in her voice.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End of chapter two! By the way, keep an eye out for my 'Digimon' fic called 'Steal My Heart'! Tai is starring in it as a spy! In addition, Malice is an OG character that I had made up. She's Gero's perfect creation, but she was way too powerful for him to control and that s why she wasn't released earlier. Don't worry all will be explained in due time my darling readers ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Please don't make me a fool in the fanfic Fo... **_

_**Fo: I won't. I promise! Scout's honor ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Yeah, yeah, yeah... **_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Cure'.**_

_**Fo: I love that band so much!**_

_**Washu: We all know this Fo...**_


	3. Waiting For The Sun

_**Fo: Hey all! Next chapter is up! Read till your heart's content! And remember this timeline is different from Mirai Trunks timeline. All will be explained in due time my pets *wink* **_

_**Taichi: Fo, what the hell happened to my toaster? **_

_**Fo: I broke it. **_

_**Taichi: What!? **_

_**Washu: *sigh* Fo does not own 'Dragon Ball Z'. **_

_**Fo: Wish I did *tear***_

_**Washu: And thank God for that.**_

_**Fo: HEY!**_

_**Navi: Here are the ages and the ones in CAPS belong to Fo ^^ And don't forget to R&R!**_

_**Fo: Or I shall hunt you down -.-**_

* * *

**Pan: 18 years old **

**Trunks: 21 years old **

**Bra: 19 years old**

** CORSA: 5 YEARS OLD **

**Paris: 20 years old**

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _LOLZ! I'm glad you find Seventeen hott XD I find him smexy in my fic too! Keep reading my dear ^^ More craziness to come!_**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 3: Waiting For The Sun

* * *

As Pan finished getting dressed into the clothes that Bra gave her, Bra got very excited on how good Pan looked in her cloths.

Pan was wearing a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans that fit her legs perfectly.

"You look so good in black Pan!" Bra chirped with a cheer making Pan blush a light pink.

She brought her to a body-sized mirror and Pan looked at her reflection with a confused look on her face.

Pan never seen her own reflection before.

Bra noticed her look of confusion on her face and nudged Pan's shoulder to get her attention.

_ 'She looks so sad... Poor thing,'_ Bra's thoughts said as she stared at Pan wondering if she is okay.

Bra already took a liking to Pan.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bra asked Pan with worried eyes.

Pan looked at Bra than at the mirror, tilted her head to one side, and sighed.

"I just never seen myself before," Pan said softly as she touched the glass with her fingertips, this made Bra giggled a little bit.

"You never had seen yourself before?" Bra asked making Pan blush again.

"No, I never have," Pan said softly as she touched her cheek.

Trunks stole a glance of Pan, he had to admit Pan looked amazing, however his opinions on Pan still has not changed.

"It's strange to me," Pan said touching the mirror, when it moved it startled Pan making Pan squeak, then Bra starts laughing.

Trunks rolled his eyes, he does not understand why Pan is not acting like the killer she is and why is Bra acting as if they're friends, he just doesn't get it.

"Trunks are you okay?" Paris asked him with a concerned look on her face.

Trunks looked at Paris and sighed, nothing is okay.

There is a killer in his home, nothing is okay.

It was far from okay. He was not okay with Pan being here around the people he cares about.

"No Paris, I'm not okay. My sister is buddying up with a savage killer. Nothing is okay!," Trunks said drawing Bra and Pan's attention to him.

_'I don't belong here, I'll never belong here with humans...'_ Pan said in her head.

She completely felt out of place; she did not belong her in the city with humans, she belonged on Tessa Island in the forest with her mother and the rest of her family.

Pan looked at Bra and then to the ground.

This really made Bra upset, she walked up behind Trunks and slapped him up aside the head making his head go forward.

"What the hell was that for, Bra?" Trunks shouted rubbing the part she hit; Bra dropped her head and shook it in shame.

She is so disgusted with Trunks' attitude towards Pan.

"Remember our father, Trunks?" Bra asked making Trunks clench his jaw so he can prevent himself from screaming at her.

"That's different, Bra," he said through clenched teeth, Bra slapped him across the face leaving a red mark on his face.

Trunks looked back at her with a shocked expression.

He saw that his sister was shaking and he knew he had upset her.

"**NO IT'S NOT, TRUNKS!** Pan is no different from Dad. She grew up defending herself_ just_ like Dad did," Bra said as she felt fresh tears stream down her cheeks.

"Bra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Trunks was interrupted by Bra waving her hands in the air.

Bra sucked in her lips and let out a large sigh as she closed her ocean blue eyes.

"Just get out Trunks," Bra said calmly as she took her hands through her aqua hair.

"Bra?" Trunks spoke as he was begging with his eyes, but Bra just shook her head _'no'_.

Bra just wanted her big brother to leave the room.

Trunks knew how much their father meant to Bra, she was a _'daddy's girl'_, maybe Pan reminded her of their father some how.

"Please, Trunks, just go," she said softly while pointing at the bedroom door.

"I'm sorry," Trunks whispered to his sister, Bra just smiled and pointed at the door again.

Trunks nodded his head and left the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Tessa Island Pan's brothers; Lucas and Viktor returned home from their long search for their sister, Pan. Snow stood up as she watched her two sons walk into the cave.

_** "Did you find her?"** _Snow asked with so much hope in her voice, when she saw her two sons hang their heads in failure she knew they did not find her.

Her sons had told her about a young human that had taken Pan. She was dreading the worse.

_**"We're sorry Mother,"**_ Viktor said as he sat down, Snow shook her head.

_** "You've done your best. Both of you get some rest, we will continue our search tomorrow."**_ she said as she watched her children lie down.

_**"Pan, where are you?"**_ whispered Snow as she gazed at a fur bed that Pan always slept in.

Snow's heart was breaking, she has no idea if Pan is alive or not.

Snow knows that she has to find her!

_**"We have to find my daughter,"**_ Snow said aloud as she laid her head down with a small whimper.

* * *

Back at the house Pan kept staring out the window; Pan missed her mother and her two brothers.

Corsa was staring at her with so much curiosity in her big ice blue eyes.

"You know you can sit up here as well," Pan said still looking out the window.

For some reason Pan has a soft spot for children. Corsa bit her bottom lip and ran to the bed, but she was too short she could not get up there.

With a few failed attempts Corsa fell back landing on her butt.

"I can't reach," Corsa spoke almost in tears; Pan looked over at her with a small grin and lifted her up with ease and placing Corsa on her lap.

They both stared out the window both of them silent staring at the crescent moon.

Then Trunks walked by the room and saw his youngest sister with Pan, he just about shot a Ki blast at Pan.

However, Pan did not look like the killer he saw on that island, she looked normal and peaceful.

"Hey," Trunks greeted as he knocked on the door frame, Pan and Corsa looked over at him.

"Hi, Trunks!" Corsa exclaimed as she waved her hand.

"Hi, Corsa," Trunks greeted to his sister with a smile on his face.

"Hi," Pan said softly, Trunks sighed as he gazed into Pan's onyx eyes.

"Can I come in?" he asked politely, Pan nodded her head slowly and Trunks came in and sat on the bed next to Pan with one leg up and his arm resting on his knee.

The three of them just sat there in silence staring at the night sky not saying a word to each other.

* * *

In a small house in the country side Malice was trying on some clothes in a house that her and Seventeen raided.

They already killed the family that has been living in that house and Malice was going through the daughter's closet.

"You know, you really don't need to be so picky," Seventeen said leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed as he watched Malice check herself out in the mirror.

She was wearing a pair of skinny-legged blue jeans_** (Fo: You know what kind of pants I am talking about, right? The pants that are super tight! Emo girl pants! I love those pants ^^ They are comfy :P)**_, a soft pink tank top, and black stilettos.

Malice let out a small sigh as she glanced at her brother through the mirror. Seventeen could not believe how much Malice reminded him of his twin sister, Android Eighteen. However, Seventeen hoped that releasing Malice does not back fire. She is very unstable, but this was his last resort to kill Trunks for the last time.

"Tell me Brother, who killed our sister?" Malice said coldly as she put her bright silver hair in a high ponytail.

Seventeen leaned off of the door frame and remembered who his sister's killer was.

"Trunks," he said, he cannot wait to avenge his sister's death.

_'You are going to pay, Trunks,'_ Seventeen's thoughts said as he remembered that day.

Malice turned around, placed her hands on her hips, and smirked.

"We are going to kill this _'Trunks'_ slowly, but first, we are going to kill what's dear to him," Malice said with an evil grin, Seventeen nodded his head in agreement with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Bra was sketching an outfit in her sketchbook when Paris came up from the behind and hugged her.

"What's up, Paris?" Bra asked as she closed her sketchbook.

"Your brother isn't freaking out anymore." Paris said, Bra sighed in a relief.

"Well at least I can have some peace and quiet now." Bra said as she opened up her sketchbook and continued to sketch.

Bra let out a small sigh, sat there, and thought about Pan and how much she reminded her of her father, Vegeta.

"Do you miss him?" Paris asked her, Paris has been friends with Bra since the 2nd grade; Paris remembered how heart broken Bra was when her father was killed 5 years ago.

Bra looked up at Paris and smiled sadly.

"All the time," Bra said softly as she closed her ocean blue eyes.

* * *

Back in the guest bedroom Corsa fell asleep in Pan's arms while Pan and Trunks just sat there silent.

Trunks looked over at Pan and pondered about her.

_ 'Strange, I don't see that vicious killer. She looks so serene.'_ his thoughts said as he stared at her with his eyebrows raised.

The moonlight was hitting her face; she looked so innocent just sitting there with Corsa sleeping in her arms.

Maybe, Trunks can give Pan a chance.

"I don't know your name," Pan spoke keeping her dark eyes on the moon.

Trunks looked at her stunned that she spoke to him without yelling, it really surprised him.

"My name is Trunks," he said as he scooted closer to her making Pan jump a little.

"Trunks, can I ask you something?" Pan asked as she ran a hand through her black hair.

"Shoot," Trunks really wants to know more about her.

"Will I ever go home?" Pan had a small tear stream down her face she caught it with the back of her hand before Trunks even saw it.

Pan really missed her family; she would give anything to be with them again.

Trunks looked at her, he really felt sorry for her.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Pan," he said, he then saw Pan smile and shook her head.

She already knew his answer; she just wanted to know if she was right or not.

"I guess I'm stuck here, because I know if I escape you will come find me and bring me back here," she said as she looked over at Trunks with a heart-breaking smile on her face.

With that heartbreaking smile, he saw Gohan the same smile he gave moments before he died.

He stared at her wide still thinking of Gohan's last smile.

* * *

Bulma just got home from ordering take out; she threw the keys on the kitchen counter and sat the bag of Chinese food down.

**"FOOD'S HERE!"** Bulma shouted as she was taking her navy blue coat off with.

Bra and Paris came down into the kitchen with smiles on their faces when the saw the brown paper bag.

"Bra, where are the others?" Bulma asked noticing two of her kids and Pan were not down here.

Bra smiled at her mother.

"What's with that look Bra?" Bulma asked knowing that Bra is up to something.

"Mom, why don't you bring their food up to Pan's room," Bra said with a smirk as she opened her Chinese food.

Bulma blinked a couple of times as she stared at her daughter.

"Why?" Bulma asked as she squinted her ocean blue eyes as she was trying to figure out what her daughter was up to.

"You'll see, you'll see..." Bra said as she shoved an egg role into her mouth as she grabbed her meal.

* * *

Bulma made her way up the stairs with Chinese food in the paper bag, and then she heard Trunks and Pan talking!

She could not believe her ears.

They are not even yelling at each other.

She looked into the bedroom and smiled. She felt her heart pounding against her chest as she stared at the sight before her.

_ 'I will find out who Pan is,'_ Bulma promised herself as she watched Trunks and Pan talk.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: End of chapter! So I really hope you peeps like this fanfic! I know I do ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Read on folks!**_

_** Fo: That's right read folks!**_

_** Taichi: Fo, shut the hell up.**_

_** Fo: Bite me! **_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Doors'.**_


	4. What Is And What Never Should Be

_**Fo: Hi all! Here is the drill! I do not own 'DBZ'! Enjoy! Oh, and Happy Halloween! R&R!**_

_** Ryuk: I like this holiday! You gave me three bags of apples! **_

_**Fo: I'm glad you like them Ryuk ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Fo! Why the hell did you put razor blades in my apple!**_

_** Fo: BUSTED! **_

_**Veemon: Fo, that wasn't very nice... **_

_**Fo: Sorry... **_

_**Taichi: I cannot stand you! **_

_**Fo: That's why I put razors in your apple, Tai ^^ **_

_**Taichi: You're such a bitch, Fo!**_

_** Fo: Now whose being mean? **_

_**Taichi: Shut the hell up, Fo! **_

_**Fo: NO! You shut up! *sticks tongue out at Taichi***_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _Awwww... Won't last long lolz! And you'll have to read to find out my poppet *smirks and laughs like Dr. Evil*_**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 4: What Is And What Should Never Be 

* * *

Morning had came quickly to West City and Pan had found her way to a very large garden in the Briefs' mansion.

She was in total_ 'awe'_ with the size and beauty of the garden.

It was so huge!

There were so many trees and plants. It reminded her so much of home, it was so peaceful.

"It's almost like Tessa Island," Pan said aloud still amazed at the garden as she gazed around her surroundings.

Her eyes were wide and sparkling with excitement. She saw a waterfall and took a good look and saw a small cave hidden behind the waterfall, it reminded her of her cave in the Wolf Tribe territory. She walked over to the waterfall stepping in the nice cool water until the knee of her jeans were soaked and then she closed her dark coal eyes, remembering her late best friend, Ikea.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_"Pan! Look there!" said a young woman about Pan's age pointing at a cave hidden behind a waterfall._

_She had long curly brown hair that was tied in a low braid with little lavender colored beads woven throughout her brown hair, she had honey brown eyes, and an olive skin tone with two small antlers sticking from the top of her head. She was wearing a tan leather dress that only had one strap and it came down to her thigh, she also had gold bands on both of her thighs and ankles, there were golden armbands and bracelets as well, and she had a necklace around her neck with a golden ring. She was stunning._

_Pan looked at her, grinned, and looked up at the waterfall._

_"I see it, Ikea!" Pan exclaimed with a happy smile on her face._

_Ikea was part of the Deer Clan; she liked to remain in her human form, but every now and then she would revert to her animal form, which was a deer. The animals on Tessa Island were not really animals nor human, they were an ancient race called Tessacains. It is said that the Tessacains came from the heavens. However, it could be just a myth. However, the Tessacains were once thought to be angels. So maybe there is truth behind that myth. Many of the Tessacains prefer to remain as animals so man would not discover them. There is not many Tessacains left anymore._

_Pan has only seen her mother and her brothers in their true form once when she was very young and she does not remember what they look liked._

_However, Pan does remember that her mother was very beautiful and had so much warmth in her smile._

_"I think you will like it her Pan, it's perfect for you!" Ikea chirped with glee._

_Pan smiled and looked down at the black wolf known as Star beside her._

_Star was apart of the Wolf Tribe, he too can transform, but he like to remain as a wolf, he is a few years younger than Pan._

_"Well, Star?" Pan asked his approval with a sweet smile on her face._

_Star nodded his head; he could speak, a human cut his vocal cords. He was meant to be sacrifice for a cult that came to the island when he was a lot younger._

_Pan looked at the cave and smiled._

_That cave was perfect for her._

_"Guess this will be my new home," Pan said with a smile as she looked at Ikea who was smiling back at her._

_Pan didn't know it at the time, but this will be the last day of Ikea's life._

* * *

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"Ikea..." Pan mumbled as she felt her heart started to break; she missed her so much. Pan felt a small tear streamed down her cheek and collapsed to her knees into the water and began to cry.

**"DAMMIT!"** she screamed loudly, and then she stopped crying when she felt that she was not alone.

Her black eyes were wide knowing someone had interrupted her private moment. She took in a deep breath gathering her composure. She could feel a strong presence watching her. She sighed and stood up; turning around to see it was Trunks. She glared deadly daggers at him and Trunks glared back, not saying a word to each other.

"I'm going home!" Pan spoke storming past Trunks.

Trunks growled flaring a bit of his Sayjinn fangs. However, he grabbed her elbow stopping her in her tracks.

"You're not going anywhere", Trunks said coldly to her.

"Stay out of my way!" she shouted at him.

When he did not speak, she felt her body tensing up.

Pan growled and went to throw a punch at Trunks' face, but he caught it with ease, throwing her into a nearby tree.

Pan cursed and groaned from the impact.

He dashed to her pinning her against the tree. Her back was facing him and he held both of her wrist above her head with his hand and the other hand resting on her hip.

"There is no way in_ hell_ you are leaving!" Trunks whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spin.

Pan was furious; she will have to find another way out of this place.

Trunks got a whiff of her scent, it smelt intoxicating to him; he did not even realize that he was nuzzling her neck taking in her scent.

Pan gasped and tried to get free, but he would not let go.

"Stop it!" Pan demanded as she struggled to get free from his python hold, Trunks ignored her.

She was starting to get scared of his actions. Trunks animalistic side start to take over as he began to nibble a little bit on her neck.

"Stop!" she screamed.

He had no idea why he lost control so fast, he hated her, but he found himself sexually drawn to her. She could hear him growling, he was starting to scare her. He could not take it anymore; he violently turned her around and started smelling her neck again.

Pan kept trying to push him off of her, but he would not budge.

He kept running his hands all over her body. Then she kneed him in the gut as hard as she can; to her surprise, he did not move.

He looked at her and smirked; there was something weird with that smirk, it looked...

Evil...

Trunks grabbed her by the neck and threw her in the water.

Pan swam to the surface and started coughing.

Trunks flew into the water creating a massive splash.

Pan did not have any time to react before he grabbed her neck.

Pan started to panic as he drew her close to him.

Pan refused to look at Trunks and this pissed him off.

He grabbed her by the hair forcing her to look at him.

Pan looked at him with complete fear in her dark colored eyes and this turned Trunks on.

It had to be his Sayjinn blood; his mother explained to him about the Sayjinn's sex drive. The need to dominate while having sex. Trunks wanted to dominate her, she was so rebellious and that turned him on. Trunks looked deep into her eyes, she was afraid. Trunks got a hold of himself and sighed. He knew what he did was wrong, but he also knew it was something he had a hard time controlling.

"Pan I'm sorry, this is something that I normally can't control." he said, Pan glared at him.

She was disgusted with him.

"Don't you ever touch me again..." Pan hissed at him as she swam to the shore.

Trunks felt awful what he did to Pan, he did not know what to say to her. Trunks did not know what to say to her.

"Pan!" he called out her name as he swam, she turned around as she was swimming with a frown.

They stared at each other for minutes that seemed like hours.

"Pan..." Trunks said her name again, but in a soft whisper that you can barely hear.

He wished he can control this part of him. However, the fact the Pan had super hearing, she heard Trunks saying her name, even if she was a couple of yards away. He had a hurt and guilty expression on his face. He did not understand why he felt this much guilt; he knew Pan was a killer.

_'Why do I feel like I want to hold her?'_ Trunks asked himself as he gazed at Pan.

Only thing that Trunks knew is that he wants to comfort her.

Without thinking he started to swim his way to her slowly; he was surprised that Pan did not move.

He was certain that she would either attack him or run from him. However, she stayed put; looking at him with those dark coal eyes that are filled with anger towards him. As he got closer to her, he reached out for her elbows and pulled her to him and then wrapping her arms around her.

Pan's eyes widened as he hugged her; she has never been hugged for many years.

She did not know how to react; Pan closed her dark eyes and rested her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Pan's judgment on Trunks kicked in. She greeted him with a swift punch to his jaw; Trunks was stunned with her speed and strength.

"I said don't _touch_ me again," Pan said coldly to him and left the water for the exit out of the garden.

Trunks sighed as he watched her leave; he knew it would be best if he stayed behind, he new Pan was still dangerous and did not want to provoke her anymore. However, some time soon he had to talk to her. Trunks is hoping that she will listen to him.

* * *

In Bra's room, Bra was lying down on her stomach, kicking her feet up and down on her bed; she was writing down a list for everything Pan would need. Bra got the impression Pan would be living with her and her family for a bit, however she did not know that Pan had other plans on where she will be living at.

**"DONE!"** Bra chirped with a huge smile on her face as she sprung off of her queen-sized bed.

Bra was wearing a pair of dark blue cotton short shorts, with a red tube top that wasn't anywhere close to her belly button, and her aqua colored hair was tied in a high ponytail.

Bra ran out of her room, down their never-ending hallway, down the stairs, ran through a second hallway, and opened a door that said _'Lab'_.

"Mom!" Bra called out again loudly as she looked around for her mother in the lab.

"Mom!" Bra called out again as she walked through the lab. Bra saw so many different machines, and she recognized a couple that she helped her mom built.

"Mom, can you hear me!" Bra shouted and still no response.

All Bra could hear was a power drill and it was starting to get on her nerves. Bra sighed loudly; she knew Bulma was in here. Bra was losing her patience.

**"MOM!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs as she stomped her foot.

Bulma heard her name being called, she peeked out from underneath a hover car that she was working on with an annoyed expression on her face. She crawled out from underneath the hover car and stood up, picking up a greased covered hand towel.

"**BRA!** There is no reason to yell like that, young lady!" Bulma shouted at her daughter as she whipped her hands with a small hand towel.

Bra smiled and turned the direction towards her mother.

"Sorry, Mom. I came to ask for the keys for the jeep," Bra said like it was no big deal as she held out her hand out thinking Bulma was going to give her the keys.

Bulma's frown grew even more as she glared at Bra. Bra chuckled and placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm still grounded, aren't I?" Bra said sheepishly, Bulma crossed her arms and nodded her head with a frown.

"You betcha! You and Paris shouldn't have taken the sub-marine for a joy ride Bra," Bulma said as she sat the towel on the bright red toolbox next to the hover car she has been working on.

"But, Mooooom! _**(Fo: Haha! I just thought of Eric Cartman from 'South Park' just now.)**_" Bra whimpered a little bit and hung her head to the side.

Bulma squinted her eyes at her daughter.

"Bra..." Bulma warned as she glared at her daughter.

"Mom! Why are you even grounding me in the first place!? I'm not a kid anymore!" Bra argued with the same whinny voice.

This was so unfair. Bra wanted to stomp her foot and freak the freak out.

Bra cannot believe she is still grounded...

**SHE IS AN ADULT NOW!**

"No, Bra! You need to learn that there are consequences," Bulma lectured. Bra groaned as she threw her head back in defeat.

Bra did not understand why she is still grounded.

"Mom, I need the jeep so Paris and I can take Pan shopping! She needs cloths and lady stuff!" Bra said in a whiny voice, Bulma looked at her oldest daughter.

Bulma knows that Pan needed cloths and other things; she sighed and smirked at Bra.

"Well... Have Trunks take you three to the mall," Bulma suggested with a smirk on her face, Bra let out an _'uh'_.

"But-but-but!" she stuttered, Bulma rolled her eyes at her daughter's immature behavior.

"Take it or leave it, Bra Briefs," Bulma said as she turned around picking up the dirty towel and started rubbing her hands with the dirty towel again.

Bra grunted and crossed her arms in defeat.

"Fine! You are so unfair Mother..." Bra mumbled and turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Bulma chuckled a bit as she followed her daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile far away in the mountains was a small cabin and in that cabin was the young man that Trunks had encountered. The mysterious young man was wearing a black hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black and red vans. He stared into the lush forest as he leaned his elbow on the window.

"Sir?" said an elderly woman with a cane.

The young man looked over at the woman with no emotions on his face.

"Yes?" he said as turned around to face her.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to leave. The snow is coming in a couple of weeks, all of us that live here in this mountain are leaving for the city..." the old woman said.

The young man nodded his head and went to his room to gather up his things. The young man s dark eyes widened as a white blur moving in the corner of his eye as he was barely passing the window. He stopped at the window in the hallway and thought he saw a white doe with bright baby blue eyes.

"Ikea?" he said aloud as he gazed out the window.

He looked again and nothing was there except a few trees and a boulder; he shook his head and continued to his room. The young man sighed as he was standing in front of his door and pulled out the room key from his pocket. The young man could not stop thinking about what he thought he saw.

_'Forget about it, Ikea is dead,'_ the young man thoughts had said to him.

The young man closed his coal eyes and took a deep breath as he inserted the key into the lock. His mind was full of memories of his past knowing that he had to find a certain wolf princess.

It was time to find Pan...

It was time to tell her the truth of who she really is.

When he opened his door, he let out a sigh and picked up one small black duffel bag.

"I better go see Atticus," the young man said aloud as he opened the window in the room that he was renting.

He stepped on the window seal and bolted out of the cabin to the South for Tessa Island.

* * *

Back on Tessa Island, the leader of the Bear Tribe came to Snow's den. He was a large brown bear with a white patch on his neck and he had dark brown eyes and around his neck was a handmade necklace with small green beads and three eagle feathers decorating it.

The necklace around his neck was made and given to him by a 7 year old Pan.

Snow saw the giant chocolate brown bear approaching her cave; she sat up and walked to him so she can greet her closest ally.

_**"Kokum, it's nice to see you again,"**_ Snow greeted politely as he entered the cave, Snow looked over at her two boys and signaled them to leave the cave.

Lucas and Viktor nodded their heads and exited the cave.

When Snow was certain that her sons were not around, she nodded her head for Kokum to speak.

_** "Snow, we looked everywhere for your daughter, she is not on the island,"** _Kokum said as he sat down.

Snow sighed and hung her head as her pointed ears pointed back and whimpered a little bit. Kokum knew that Snow's heart is breaking; he had his whole tribe looking for Pan. Snow missed Pan so much.

_** "Snow, we will find her,"**_ Kokum said as he stood on all fours.

Snow stood up as well. Snow saw the necklace that her daughter had made around Kokum s neck and it made the white wolf s ears drop in heartache.

_**"I need to get back to my tribe, Snow,"**_ Kokum said as he bowed his head, he felt bad leaving her like this, but he had to go.

Snow bowed her head and looked at Kokum. Kokum loved Pan as if she was one of his own.

Pan loves Kokum like a second father she, Ikea, Viktor, Lucas, and Star always played in the Bear territory with the bears.

_**"I understand. And Kokum, please feel free to drop by here anytime. We enjoy your company,"**_ she said calmly, Kokum nodded his head.

_**"Thank you, Snow, I hope Pan is safe and she'll find her way back to us."**_ Kokum said before he exited the cave.

Snow slumped on the ground and started to whimper. Snow's heart was made of glass now; the longer Pan was missing the more her glassed heart started to crack.

* * *

Pan was sitting on her bed staring out the window.

She sat there almost the whole day, trying to cope with knowing she might never get to see her family again.

Pan felt a presence watching her; she knew who it was.

"Go away, Trunks." she said coldly to him as she brought her attention back to the window.

He walked in the bedroom and sat on the bed next to her.

Pan felt her muscles tensing up as she felt him sat on the queen-sized bed.

"Listen," Trunks spoke in a monotone not looking at her as he stared at the floor.

Pan looked at him, awaiting for what he has to say.

"Let's try to get along," Trunks said to her as he stole a glance.

Pan gasped with her onyx eyes wide as saucers; she was not expecting that at all.

She could not believe what she was hearing, she is shocked. No words came from her lips. She only stared at Trunks with wide eyes.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Hope you liked it! I did not mean to make these chapters so short. I promise to make them longer for you *wink* And sorry 'bout the grammar, I am super tired.**_

_** Taichi: Then quit staying up so late...**_

_** Fo: I can't help it... I love the dark. *runs to light switch and turns off light in bedroom and laughs like Dr. Evil* **_

_**Taichi: Dude lay off the crack... And Fo, it has been four days since you slept.**_

_** Washu: That ain't healthy, Fo. **_

_**Fo: I'll be fine... Besides, if I fall asleep now I will not be up to watch The Young And The Restless! **_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Led Zeppelin'.**_

_** Fo: The greatest band of all friggen time! *laughs like Dr. Evil***_


	5. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

_**Fo: Hi everyone! Fo here! You know the drill! I do not own 'Dragon Ball Z' and enjoy reading ^^ **_

_**Washu: No flames please! We all know how much Fo hates flame -.- **_

_**Fo: P.S This chapter was a pain in the ass to type. **_

_**Taichi: Cry me a river...**_

_** Fo: Bite me! *gives Taichi the middle finger* **_

_**Taichi: No way! I don't know where you've been.**_

_** Fo: What the hell is that suppose to mean! **_

_**Taichi: You damn well know what it means...**_

_**Fo: Such a dick...**_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _LMAO! Right? I thought that chapter was kinda hott too *fans self with hand* You should so give Trunks a wet-willy! That would be so friggen epic ^^ *shivers* My Aunt Amy always tries to give me a wet-willy every time I go to visit her crazy ass._**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 5: Desperate Times, Desperate Measures 

* * *

Trunks was in the Sayjinn uniform that his father had gave him when he back to the past to change the future; he was training in the new gravity room that Bulma, Bra, and Paris had built a couple of weeks ago, he was still upset what happened with himself and Pan last night.

It just kept playing in his mind...

* * *

_-Flashback- _

* * *

_Pan was angered at what he had said and let out a small growl as she looked at Trunks with a knitted brow._

_"First, you wanted me dead. And now you want us to be friends! Unbelievable," Pan hissed as she rolled her dark coal eyes._

_Pan had no idea what he was up too._

_And she did not like it. She didn't like it one bit. Trunks sighed and sat up off the bed and looked at her._

_Pan stood up as well and stood inches away from his face staring at him with an icy look._

_"Let's get something straight! I don't like you," Pan said coldly as she narrowed her eyes at the young Sayjinn prince, Trunks growled and grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips onto hers._

_Pan's dark onyx eyes widened and she was shocked, she was not expecting this._

_She felt her heart start to beat faster and butterflies fluttering deep in the pit of her stomach. She felt her lips about to betray her wanting to kiss him back. Her eyes widen even more as she caught herself._

_Pan pushed him away and looked deep into his blue eyes with anger._

_She was angrier that she wanted to kiss him back than she was at him for kissing her._

_Pan was not even concerned that Trunks was still in the room with her._

_Only thought that was running through her mind at the moment was the thought she wanted to kiss Trunks back. Then without a word, she turned around and left the room so she can be alone. Trunks stood there alone, annoyed with himself. He could not believe he did that; he wanted to know why he just kissed her._

_"What's wrong with me? Why did I just kiss her?" Trunks mumbled as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand._

_He had no idea what he was feeling towards Pan and it bothered him._

_He didn't know if it's the fact she too is a Sayjinn..._

* * *

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

As Trunks remembered the kiss he gave her last night and Pan telling him that she didn't like him something in his head just snapped and he let out a battle cry and powered up to Super Sayjinn One and shot a large Ki blast at the wall leaving a large burning scorch mark. He could not get Pan out of his head and this frustrated him. Her voice, her smell, and the very sight of her plagued his mind.

** "DAMMIT!"** he swore aloud as he shot another Ki blast and this time it came back at him.

Trunks deflected it easily and saw who shot it back at him. It was his sister, Bra; Trunks stopped moving when he saw how angry his sister was. Bra had her hands on her hips; she was wearing a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, a red top with darker red and black stars, black flip flops with tiny silver stars printed on them, red and black bangles on her right wrist, a pearl bracelet on her left wrist, peacock feathered earrings, and a red choker. Bra had curled her hair in tight spirals and had her bangs up with a clip that matched her aqua hair and she had red lips and holding a large red handbag. Trunks smirked he knew that was Bra's mall make up. Trunks powered down from Super Sayjinn One; transforming his hair from bleach blonde and back to lavender and his eyes went from a bright turquoise and back to ice blue.

"Let me guess, you want to go to the mall?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest; Bra nodded her head_ 'yes'_ with a smile on her at face.

"We need to get Pan some cloths," she said as she walked closer to her brother.

Trunks frowned and sighed, he could take this opportunity to apologize to Pan for kissing her. He knew she had to be pissed about him kissing her. Trunks did figure out the reason he had kissed her; it was because she was a Sayjinn and he even checked the calendar that his mother had made up for him. There was a full moon tonight.

"Alright, let me get changed first." Trunks said as he started to walk to the door and going past Bra.

Bra grinned at her brother; she was so glad that he was making an effort to get along with Pan. Although she has not really had a conversation with Pan herself, but with this trip to the mall, she hopes that she will learn more about the wolf princess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pan was wearing some more of Bra's cloths; she was wearing a red plaid dress with poofy sleeves and the dress stopped at the middle of her thighs barely hitting her kneecaps and she had black slip on shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail tied in a bow with a blood red ribbon.

Pan had found her way into a large room that resembled a family room or a had brown carpet and sky blue walls with many shelves and two black leather couches in the middle of the room.

There were so many pictures hanging on the walls, but there was one that caught her eye. The picture was hanging next to a family portrait of the Briefs; she walked over to the picture and took it off the wall. She looked at the photo and saw it was taken on an island with a pink house in the background; in the picture was an enormous man with ox horned hat with a fuzzy bread standing in the back, a man with spiky black hair wearing an orange gi with a big goofy grin that looked almost looked just like her as Pan stared at him, a woman that looked a little bit like her standing next to him, an old man with a cane with sunglasses that had a purple turtle shell on his back, and a young boy maybe ten or eleven wearing a white Chinese shirt that looked somewhat like the man in the orange gi.

"They look so happy," Pan said aloud in a soft voice with a sad look on her face.

Pan was so focused on the photo that she did not hear Bulma enter the room; she was wearing a white fleece sweater and a pair of blue jeans

"That's the Son family," Bulma said as she stood behind Pan with her arms crossed.

Pan jumped when she heard Bulma's voice dropping the picture shattering the glass as it hit the floor.

"Bulma! I'm so sorry!" Pan gasped and dropped to her knees started bowing with her face staring at the floor and her arms stretched out above her head, Bulma chuckled at this.

"It's quite alright Pan," Bulma said as she bent down and picked the picture out from underneath the glass.

Pan sat up sitting on her legs looking at Bulma with bewilderment written across her snow-white face.

"Here," Bulma said handing the picture to Pan; Pan looked at her with a confused look causing her Bulma to giggle.

"Its okay, Pan. It's yours." Bulma said with a warming smile, Pan hesitated before taking the picture from Bulma's hands.

"Who are they?" Pan asked as she stared at the photo, Bulma had a sadden smile on her aging face.

Pan noticed the sudden change in Bulma's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Pan said softly, Bulma smiled.

"It's alright, Pan. I think you should know who they are," Bulma said motioning Pan to sit on the couch with her hand.

Pan sat on the couch across from where Bulma had sat.

Bulma looked up at Pan and smiled sweetly at her.

"When I was 16 years old, I met the man you see in that photo; he was only 12 years old. He had no idea that there was a world out there," Bulma chuckled a little as she remembered the time when he thought her car was a monster and continued talking.

She would never forget that day when they had first met.

"His name was Goku. And at first, I thought you looked like the woman in that photo, her name is Chi-Chi and she's Goku's wife, as I see you more and more you look just like him. Anyway, Goku had a monkey tail, so I knew he wasn't human," she said, Pan's eyes widened she knew Goku must have been a Sayjinn.

"He was so strong for a twelve year old and as he grew up he became even stronger; saving people and even planets, but one thing always stayed the same with Goku," Bulma said as she felt a tear fall down her cheek.

Pan watched her with so much curiosity.

"His big heart always remained the same. In a way you grew up just like Goku, not knowing there was a world out there... she continued, Pan looked at Goku, Bulma was right she looked a lot like him.

Pan and Bulma heard the door open they both looked over to see Bra at the doorway.

"Hey Pan, come hang out with me for a little bit," Bra said with a big grin, Pan looked over at Bulma for approval.

"Go on Dear, we'll talk later," Bulma said as she smiled sweetly at her.

Pan nodded her head and stood up following Bra.

* * *

Bra took Pan to the massive garage that was full of bikes and cars; Paris had decided to go and visit her grandparents out in the country side. And then Pan saw that Trunks was in the driver's seat. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt, with his Capsule Corps. jacket and a pair of straight-legged blue jeans. He looked at Pan and did not say a word to her; it's not like he didn't want to, he just did not know what to say.

"In here, Pan," Bra said as she opened the backdoor of the jeep for Pan, took her elbow, and guided her inside the car.

Pan looked around the inside of the jeep, she has never seen a vehicle before, and it amazed her.

Bra walked around to the passenger side door, opened the door, and sat next to the seat to Trunks. Trunks turned the key and the jeep made a roaring sound scaring Pan making her scream. Trunks and Bra looked over at Pan and chuckled a bit at Pan's lack of knowledge of the human world. Trunks pulled out of the garage into the street and they were off to the mall.

* * *

Pan have never seen a mall before, she was in _'awe'_ as she looked around at all the people.

It was a first for her, no humans were hunting her. They just carried on with a care in the world. Trunks went off to do his own thing as Bra took Pan to each clothing department with arms full of bags.

"Hey Pan, I'll be right back. I'm going to get money out of the ATM machine," Bra said as she dug around her purse, Pan nodded her head.

Pan watched Bra leaving for the ATM machine, Pan sighed with a frown and turned around and walked over to a vacant wall away from the crowd.

_ 'I'm better off on Tessa Island,'_ she said in her head as she let out a sigh.

Pan did not know anything in the world of humans.

Come on!

She was raised by pack of wolves and the human population on her island is zero; she has no idea what a mirror, jeep, mall, or an ATM machine was. All this is new to her.

Pan sat her bags down; when she stood up, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Pan looked over her shoulder and gasped, she had fear written all over face.

There standing was Android Seventeen smiling devilishly at her; she could not believe he found her. Seventeen turned her to him with her shoulders gently.

Pan was so terrified that she started to shake violently as he ran his hand through her ebony locks taking the red bow out.

Pan's body was frozen in fear as she stared at the monster that terrorized her island.

She stared at him with wide eyes as her hair fell to her shoulders.

"Hello, Pan. It's been awhile," he purred as he brushed his lips against hers.

Pan remembered that night she first met him, she could never forget it.

That night haunted her dreams. No matter what she did, she could not get away. Her fears had come back.

Pan was terrified of Seventeen, she did not know what to do, because she was so scared.

Every time he and Eighteen would run into her, Seventeen would send Eighteen away, and then he would rape her.

"I'll be seeing you around, Pan," Seventeen said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Pan took the back of her shaking hand to her mouth and started gasping as he walked away.

She could not believe that he had found her. Then Pan started to run in a panic out of the mall leaving her bags behind. She just had to get back to the safety of her island. And ran threw the parking lot dodging and jumping over parked cars. As Pan made it out of the parking lot into the busy streets, she was disoriented as she dodged the honking cars.

Pan saw an oncoming truck, Pan expecting the end as she squeezed her dark onyx eyes shut.

Suddenly, Pan felt like she was floating, she opened her eyes slowly as saw that she was floating; Pan looked straight on and saw the chest of Trunks. He saved her; she had no idea that she was being held. She looked up at him as she felt fresh tears forming.

"Trunks?" she whispered as she looked into his ice blue eyes.

"What the hell happened, Pan? You were dodging without breaking a sweat..." he said as he looked at her.

Pan looked away from him quickly, but Trunks knew she was hiding something.

"Just take me back to Tessa Island! Please! Take me home..." she demanded as she started sobbing into Trunks' chest.

Trunks sighed he knew he could not take her back; he did not want to upset her even more, so he said nothing.

"Pan," he said into Pan's dark black hair.

He did not know what to say to her. Trunks didn't know how he could give her any form of comfort.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Sorry it is short... Writer's Block is such a bitch *tear* I hate it!**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band, 'Underoath'.**_

_** Fo: I'm not really a fan of this band... **_

_**Taichi: Then why did you named this chapter after one of their songs? **_

_**Fo: I liked the title and my cousin was listening to them while I was typing the first half of the chapter.**_


	6. Go Your Own Way

_**Fo: What is up my peeps! I am on a role with 'Wolf Howling At The Moon'! It's totally bonkers! Well you all know what's the deal is. *stumbles* **_

_**Taichi: You sound drunk Fo... **_

_**Fo: Because my dear master... I am drunk O.o **_

_**Taichi: Oh, dear God... **_

_**Fo: Well anywaaaaay... I do not own 'DBZ'. Even though I wish I did. Some filthy rich Japanese guy does *tear* Please enjoy the newly added chapter to this amazing fanfic of mine! **_

_**Taichi: I think it's time for you to go to an AA meeting, Fo... **_

_**Fo: Can it Tai! *throws bottle of rum at Taichi* **_

_**Veemon: Whoa! You smell like rum Fo! **_

_**Fo: I do not Veemon! *looks left and right like a crazy person* Where's my rum?**_

_**Veemon: Gone... I hope.**_

_**Fo: WHY'S THE RUM GONE! **_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _I would carry a claymore (big friggen sword) Take his prutty little head clean off! ^^ I love swords!_**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 6: Go Your Own Way 

* * *

Pan sat in her bed looking out at the night sky with a frown on her face.

She was still suffering from the events at the mall. She knew if she went back to Tessa Island she forget this whole nightmare had ever happened to her. There she knew she was safe from any harm. However, Trunks' will not allow her to leave. It was pretty much impossible for her to escape.

Pan heard Bulma enter the room, for some reason Pan felt at ease when Bulma was around.

She looked over at Bulma and was shocked to see her tears in her ocean blue eyes.

"Is everything alright, Bulma?" Pan asked with a raised brow, Bulma smiled with tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Everything's wonderful!" she exclaimed with tears of joy, Pan was confused.

Bulma sat down on the bed next to Pan and took her hands.

Pan did not understand what is wrong with Bulma.

"Pan... This is going to be a lot to take in," she said as she sighed, Pan took a deep breath.

"You are Goku's daughter," she said with a smile as she let her tears fall, Pan had a look of horror on her face.

She yanked her hands from Bulma's and stood up. She knew she had made Pan upset, by telling her this. Nevertheless, she had to tell her.

Pan did not believe her; Pan knew who her family was.

"You're lying..." she muttered in a shaky voice as she looked at her, Bulma stood up and placed her hands on Pan's shaking shoulders.

Bulma knew this was a lot to take in; she just had to take one-step at a time.

"Pan, I know this is all too sudden, but you have a family now... You have Chi-Chi!" she said with a smile as she gazed at the wolf princess.

Pan shook her head violently and glared at Bulma.

Pan could not believe Bulma; she knew who her mother was.

**"NO! STOP TALKING LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME!"** Pan screamed loudly at Bulma as she pulled away from Bulma.

"Pan..." Bulma spoke as she stared at the wolf princess with hurt in her blue eyes.

She looked at Bulma as if she was her worst nightmare and Bulma can see that this clearly devastated Pan.

"You're wrong! I know who _my_ family is!" Pan exclaimed as she backed away.

Pan did not believe what Bulma was telling her.

"Pan, I'm telling the truth, I tested your DNA," Bulma said trying to calm her down.

"Then your test is wrong! Test it again!" Pan shouted as she felt tears starting to sting her eyes.

"Pan... I checked it twice, you are Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter," Bulma said softly trying to help Pan come to terms with the information she had just told her.

Pan growled a little and ran out the room leaving Bulma behind.

Bulma sighed; she knew Pan was going to need time to herself. She knew where Pan was going to go, back to her home on Tessa Island.

"Mom?" Bulma heard her son's voice, she looked over at him with a sadden expression.

Trunks walked in the room slowly with an annoyed expression as he crossed his arms.

"I'll go get her," Trunks said calmly as he was about to exit the room, Bulma shook her head _'no'_.

"No Trunks, let her go. She needs this; I told her the truth of her family. And now she needs to talk to her adoptive family without us," Bulma said, Trunks gasped at what his mother had just said.

Trunks knew if they let her go, she would be tempted to kill again. He could not let Pan go back the way she was again. All he knew is that he had to bring Pan back.

"Mom!" Trunks exclaimed, Bulma shook her head_ 'no'_ again.

"Mom, you'll know what will happen if we let her go," he said as he stared at his mother.

He did not understand why she did not want him going after her. Bulma knew that Pan was a killer.

"She's Goku's daughter..." Bulma spoke to her son with blank eyes as tears streamed down her face.

Trunks gasped as his ice blue eyes widened to the size that was no bigger than a flea. He felt his heart in his throat, what he had just heard turned his world upside down.

"I'm going after her!" Trunks said as he made a fist with both of his hands at his sides.

Now that he too found out that Pan was the daughter of Goku, he wanted her here at _Capsule Corp_ more than ever.

"Trunks... This will help her in so many ways," she said in a soft voice as looked at Trunks with teary eyes.

Trunks sighed loudly and nodded his head in defeat as he walked over to his loving mother. Trunks embraced Bulma into a hug and Bulma remembered what happened this morning when she and Corsa went over to Chi-Chi's in the mountains while Trunks, Bra, and Pan were at the mall shopping.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_Bulma and Corsa arrived in the mountains where Chi-Chi had lived and not a second later Chi-Chi who had aged over the years, but still beautiful as always was squeezing Corsa and Bulma. Bulma saw that Chi-Chi had her black hair was tied in a low bun and she was wearing a maroon Chinese dress. They have not seen each other since the rise of the androids around the time Bulma was pregnant with Corsa._

_ "**BULMA!** It's so nice to see you!" Chi-Chi greeted with a big smile as she lifted both of them off the ground. _

_"It's nice to see you as well, may we go inside?" Bulma asked politely, Chi-Chi knew what Bulma came her for. _

_"Yes," Chi-Chi said as her voice became serious._

_ As they walked into the small house, Chi-Chi took them into the living room. Chi-Chi took little Corsa by the hand to play in a small corner with a coloring book and a pack of crayons. Bulma sat on the couch and pulled out a capsule from the inside of her red Capsule Crops. jacket and clicked it and throwing it on a coffee table in front of the couch. It was a lap top with a DNA reader connected to the USB. Chi-Chi took a seat in a dark blue chair across from her matching couch and picked up a teacup that she was drinking before Bulma and Corsa had came over._

_ "Chi-Chi, if it wouldn't be a problem, could I use a strand of your hair?" Bulma asked politely, Chi-Chi nodded her head and gently pulled a piece of strand from the root. _

_"May I ask what you are doing?" Chi-Chi asked as she took a sip of her tea, Bulma put a pair of latex gloves on and threw another capsule onto the table. _

_This capsule had tubes and tweezers in a clear white plastic box; Bulma picked up the tweezers and plucked the strand of black hair from Chi-Chi's fingers and placing it on the small scanner. _

_"I'm going to compare your DNA to this hair strand," Bulma answered as she picked up a small tube containing a strand of Pan's hair._

_ "Bulma, why are-," Chi-Chi said but was interrupted by the blue haired woman. _

_Bulma shook her head. _

_"Chi-Chi, it's going to have to wait. I need to be focused right now," Bulma said, Chi-Chi sighed and nodded her head. _

_Bulma plucked the hair out with her tweezers and placed it on the scanner next to Chi-Chi's. Bulma clicked the space bar on the laptop and a green light engulfed the two strands of hair. It only to a couple of seconds until a window popped up on her screen causing Bluma to gasp._

_ "What is it Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked, Bulma did not take her gaze off of the computer screen with her mouth open and eyes bugging out. _

_"She is your daughter... She's your daughter!" Bulma spoke as she looked at Chi-Chi with a big smile. _

_Chi-Chi dropped her teacup causing it to spill the hot tea onto her grayish blue carpet._

_ "Bulma, what do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked still shocked at what Bulma had just said. _

_"I thought Pan could have been your daughter... She has an uncanny resemblance to you and Goku and the fact she's a Sayjinn... Well, half Sayjinn that is," Bulma said as she shut the computer._

_ Chi-Chi felt fresh tears streaming down her face. She did not understand. _

_Chi-Chi wanted to meet this 'Pan'... _

_"I want to meet her, Bulma... When can I see her?" Chi-Chi said in tears as she looked at Bulma._

_ Chi-Chi knew she would get the answers she wanted if she met her daughter... _

_Bulma nodded her head. The blue haired woman was over the roof learning that Pan is Chi-Chi's daughter. Bulma couldn't wait to return to West City to tell Pan the news. _

* * *

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

Pan had made it back to her island; she missed it so much, however she had to find her mother.

Pan growled and sobbed as she transformed into a black wolf and began to run through the thick forest to find the Wolf Tribe's cave.

Pan had many questions for Snow as she jumped over creeks, rocks, branches, and falling trees as she made her way to her destination.

Pan came to a halt when she saw the cave and transformed back into a human.

She saw her mother lying on the ground with her back towards the entrance.

Pan took a deep breath and began her way towards her mother.

Pan stopped at the entrance and not sure what to say, it has been a couple of days, but it felt like years to her.

"Mother," Pan spoke softly; Pan saw Snow's white ears perk up and sat up immediately at the sound of her voice.

_**"Pan!"** _Snow exclaimed as she saw her daughter.

Snow could not believe she made it home, she was so happy that her daughter had come home.

Pan smiled sweetly, ran to her, got on her knees, and started hugging her large furry neck.

"I missed you so much," Pan mumbled into her pure white fur as she felt tears starting to form.

_**"Pan, we looked everywhere for you! I'm glad that you're safe,"**_ Snow said as her white tail wagged.

Pan pulled away and looked at Snow's sky blue eyes with a frown.

Snow knew that there was something bothering her.

_**"What is it, my child?"**_ Snow asked as she licked Pan's cheek, Pan bit her bottom lip.

Pan sighed; she did not know how to ask her.

"Mother... Who are my real family," she asked with a small frown, Snow sighed as she looked at Pan.

_** "I'm your mother and Viktor and Lucas are your brothers,"**_ Snow answered, Pan smiled in relief.

Snow lowered her head in sorrow she knew it was time for Pan to know the truth. How she loathed the day, she would tell Pan the truth about who her parents really are. She honestly told herself she would never tell Pan. Snow would have taken that secret beyond the grave if she wanted to.

_**"However, your birth mother is still alive..."**_ Snow said causing Pan to gasp and bring her smile to a frown in seconds.

_'Bulma was right,'_ Pan's thoughts had said as her dark eyes widened.

_**"Her name is Chi-Chi . And her husband's name was Goku, however he had died from a heart virus,"**_ she continued and saw a look of horror on Pan's face.

"Meaning?" Pan muttered without blinking as she gazed at Snow who she thought was her mother.

_**"Your father was a Sayjinn,"**_ she said, Pan felt her heart stop.

"Go on..." Pan said hoping there was a good explanation to all of this.

_** "Your mother gave you up to a man who was also a Sayjinn, because she felt it was the right choice at the time. However, he felt that for you to survive he gave you to me and he left you on the beach with only a blanket, a orange cloth that you have in your hair, and a paper with your name on it, and I took you in my arms and I raised you as my own daughter,"**_ Snow finished and saw that Pan began to cry.

"You lied to me..." Pan said softly as she stood up.

The one person she had trusted with ever fiber of her soul had been lying to her, her entire life.

Pan had a lot to take in and Snow knew this.

_**"Pan... I love you very much. You still are my daughter and I am still your mother,"**_ Snow said as she too stood up.

From the moment Snow had held baby Pan in her arms all those years ago, she felt an instant bond with Pan.

"But you're_ not_ my mother, are you!" Pan exclaimed as she backed away from Snow.

_**"Pan, I understand that I should have told you sooner,"**_ Snow said as she walked closer to Pan, Snow knew Pan was upset.

"But you didn't! I had to hear it from someone else!" Pan shouted at her in tears at Snow.

Pan whimpered and ran away into the forest.

Pan could not hear anymore; it was killing her.

She had to go where she knew nobody would find her at. Snow knew she would come back; she was her daughter after all. Snow whimpered a little bit and lay back down. Snow knew that Pan was right; she should have told her years ago. That moment Snow saw Pan as her daughter. Snow just hoped Pan is going to be okay. She knew that Pan had a lot to think about.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: End! Whatcha think? Go ahead and leave a review they are always nice ^^ And the mystery Sayjinn is NOT Vegeta! That Sayjinn that gave Pan to Snow... Lets say you all will be shocked when I decided to reveal who that certain Sayjinn will be *wink* And remember this is a complete different timeline! In addition, more surprises will be throoown your way! HAH!**_

_** Taichi: Still drunk I see... **_

_**Fo: You betcha!**_

_** Washu: *face palms* I am impressed Fo, that you can type while drunk!**_

_** Fo: DRINKS! *holds up bottles of vodka, tequila, and whiskey* **_

_**Taichi: *face palms* Oh man...**_

_** Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Fleetwood Mac'.**_

_**Fo: I am so wasted!**_

_**Taichi: We can tell Fo...**_

_**Duncan: Oh yea...**_


	7. When The Stars Go Blue

_**Fo: Hey you guys! I know it has been nearly 4 months since the last chapter! **_

_**Taichi: Here it comes *roles eyes* **_

_**Fo: SHUT! UP! TAI! **_

_**Taichi: Don't be a stupid bitch Fo! **_

_**Fo: BOB!**_

_** Taichi: What's Bob going to do Fo? *crosses arms* **_

_**Fo: Oh, You'll see ^^ **_

_**Bob: GLITCH! Bind and gag!**_

_** Fo: Kinky! **_

_**Taichi: GJKDFHSFJDSJVDOP!**_

_**Fo: Hehe ^^... Well... I've have other stories that I am working on, not to mention my comic book that I am writing, my computer sucks, and my beloved grandfather had passed away. So yeah... Not being awesome right now. I do not own 'Dragon Ball Z'! Please enjoy and review please! I heart you XD **_

_**Bob: Don't flame! She hates flames...**_

* * *

**xxcandylover23xx- _Ditto... Keep up with all the awesome reviews ^^ I heart them ^^ And I think you are gonna dig this chapter! I know I do :D_**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 7: When The Stars Go Blue

* * *

Pan had ran away again...

She felt betrayed and she could not bare to look her mother in the eye.

Pan could not believe Snow would hide the truth of whom she really is for so long.

That really broke Pan's heart.

She didn't know who she is anymore. It will not be long now until the whole entire Wolf Tribe will be looking for her now.

Pan honestly did not want to be found right now.

She felt so hurt and felt so very lost. After the truth came out, she didn't know who she was anymore.

The wolf princess didn't know if she's a Tessacain or a Sayjinn.

She had lost her identity when Bulma and Snow gave her the hard truth. She wished so hard that she never left Tessa Island to hunt down that group of humans that tried to kill her weeks ago.

Trunks would had never kidnapped her, she would not have met Bulma, and she would not have found out she was adopted.

She wanted this all to be a bad dream. And she wanted to wake up from that bad dream

Pan had run away to the Twilight Forest _**(Fo: It has nothing to do with the 'Twilight Saga'... For I despise 'Twilight'... I loathe you Edgar, whatever your name is... And Kristen Stewart... Go fuck yourself -.- You look sticky...)**_ in the Northern part of Tessa Island.

It is very peaceful in the Twilight Forest.

The leaves let off a rainbow crystal like shine in the starry sky.

While the river shines like fresh cut diamonds.

The tall grass had a magnificent shade of emerald green.

There were giant emeralds, sapphires, and rubies scattered all over the forest. Ledges covered with lush dark green ivy.

There were also many fruit hanging from the branches.

Vines hanging lazily from the trees.

The moss was even pretty as it covered many fallen trees.

The rocks glowed a hauntingly beautiful blue against the night sky.

And the many flowers bloomed brightly from the light of the moon.

Twilight Forest looked like a piece of heaven.

It was heavenly bliss...

Indeed Twilight Forest was immaculately beautiful; there were no dwellers, only visitors. It was said a long, long, long ago Twilight Forest was the Dragon Clan's home. Nobody knew what happened to the Dragon Clan.

They just vanished decades before Pan was even born.

Though, she did heard countless stories about them from her mother...

Should she still call Snow that?

Pan didn't know...

Pan forced those thoughts out of her head and brought her attention to Twilight Forest.

After the disappearance of the legendary Dragon Clan, Twilight Forest was just sacred ground.

Pan always loved the Twilight Forest, she felt so safe here. She felt at peace listening to the wind blowing through the tall grass and the rush of the gigantic waterfall nearby.

Pan had changed back into her old cloths _**(Fo: Pan is wearing her outfit from 'Chapter 1: Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground'...)**_ and discarded the ones Bra had lent her in her cave in the Wolf Tribe's territory.

Pan was lying in a meadow on her back.

She had her arms under her head, with her back stretched out, and her black wolf tail twitching happily in the tall green grass.

Each breath she took was calm and peaceful.

Pan's onyx eyes were shut, just taking in everything around her.

She let the cool mist from the river that was carried by the wind touch her.

Pan opened her beautiful black eyes slightly.

"You should introduce yourself..." Pan spoke in a icy tone as she looked over at a tree a couple yards away.

Suddenly, the young man that Trunks had encountered emerges from the tree that Pan had her dark black eyes fixated on.

The young man _**(Fo: The young man is wearing the outfit from 'Chapter 1: Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground'...)**_ stared at her with determination written all over his face.

Pan growled impatiently as she stood up.

He still didn't answer her. He just stared at her with sorrow in his onyx eyes. He looked so heart broken as he stared at the young wolf princess.

**"TELL ME YOUR NAME, DAMMIT!"** Pan demanded as she stomped her right foot.

"Goten..." the young man, responded calmly as he took a few steps closer to the wolf princess.

Pan let out an _'hmp'_ as she watched Goten's every move like a hawk.

"What do you want?" Pan asked as if she was ready to fight at any given second.

Goten smirked as he started to circle her.

Pan watched his every move; she noticed the way he was circling her.

He was circling her as if he was the predator and she was the prey. It was almost as if he was a wolf and a member of the Wolf Tribe.

However, there was something off. It was his scent...

It was mixed and she couldn't determine what his blood was mixed with. However, she did smell human in him and two others but she couldn't really tell from where she as standing.

"Pan, Pan, Pan, Pan... You need not to worry, I am no threat, I promise you..." Goten said as he placed his left hand over his chest.

"Fucking liar," Pan growled at him as she slowly transformed into a black wolf.

" Pan I swear I'm not here to harm you!" he said trying to convince her.

However, Pan was not convinced; she immediately lunged at Goten with a loud battle cry. Goten caught her by her saliva covered jaw that were inches away from his face.

"Looks like you'll have to listen to me the hard way," Goten said as he threw Pan off of him with a grunt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks and Bra arrived on the Northern beach, also known as Besaid Beach _**(Fo: Yes, I named the beach after Besaid Island from 'Final Fantasy X', I'm in love with that name. I DIG IT!)**_, of Tessa Island.

Bra and Trunks were still in their cloths from today.

Trunks pulled out a small GPS tracking device from his pant pocket and started to press a red button on the top with his thumb.

Bulma had inserted a tracking chip in Pan's neck when Trunks first brought her to their home.

Though it was Trunks' idea of course.

Bra looked around in _'awe'_ as she fumbled with her red digital camera taking countless pictures of the beach.

"So this is Tessa Island, Trunks?" Bra asked as she started to take some pictures.

"Yep!" he answered as he continued to fiddle with the small screen in his hand.

"It's far beautiful than your description..." Bra mumbled as she still continued to take pictures, oblivious to everything around her.

With Trunks having super human hearing, he looked over at his sister with a smile.

"It is very beautiful, Bra. Just keep a sharp eye... This whole island is full of surprises," Trunks said as he started to walk up to her.

Bra looked at her big brother with a questioned look.

"What are you talking about, Trunks?" she said as she stopped taking pictures of Besaid Beach.

"A lot on the tales that come from this island is true," Trunks explained.

There were countless stories about an island that was said to be home to large animals that were said to defy the laws of logic and reason.

One story that both him and Bra know is that somewhere on Earth is a large island that was once located beyond the stars in heaven and fell to the ocean on Earth before the age of man. One story Trunks remembered that there was a woman who fell in love with a man who some how was found on a beach with white sand on the floating island beyond the stars.

The woman was clothed in strange white robe, with long flowing white hair, white wolf ears, sky blue eyes, and a white wolf tail; to be with that man she rebelled against her people and she made a wish to be closer to that man.

And that wish she made sent their home beyond the stars falling to Earth. And there was a another one he had heard when he was a little kid; that the large mythical animal did not come from the heavens, but from hell. It was said there was a war between beings from beyond the stars and demons from hell. After the war had ended the heavenly beings returned to their home beyond the stars and what ever was left of the demonic race lived as large deadly animals on the island when hell had opened in the ocean many millenniums ago.

"Trunks?" Bra said taking Trunks out of his thoughts of myths and legends of the fabled island.

"Sorry Bra, I was thinking about the those legends we heard when we were growing up. I think this island might be from those stories we use to hear from Ox King..." Trunks said mainly talking to himself as he took in his surroundings.

Bra stared at her big brother bewildered.

Then suddenly, Bra burst into laughter.

"Haha! Nice try, Bro!" Bra exclaimed still laughing.

The young male demi Sayjinn knew she never believe the stories about Tessa Island.

But, he didn't want his sister to learn from the hard way like he did. However, without Bra or Trunks notice there was a long bright brown and gold reptile like tail wrapping around Bra's ankle.

Then all of a sudden, Bra was hoisted into the air by her ankle and sending her into a panicking screaming fit.

Trunks gasped as he watched a large cobra arose from the forest holding a screaming Bra by it's tail.

Bra is absolutely terrified of snakes. And her phobia is now holding her captive.

** "FUCKING KILL THIS OVER GROWN SNAKE, TRUNKS!"** Bra shirked as she tried to get her foot free.

_**"I am Medusa, Leader of the Snake Clan! Humans are forbidden to step foot on Tessa Island,"**_ Medusa spoke as she rose higher.

Bra felt like she was going to have a panic attack as she stared at Medusa.

_**"Leave! This is your only warning!"**_ Medusa hissed as she revealed her deadly venomous fangs to Bra and Trunks.

Trunks figured if Pan was the adopted daughter of the wolves leader, maybe the leader of the snakes might know where she is.

It was a long shot, maybe he'll get lucky.

**"WHERE IS PAN!"** Trunks shouted at Medusa.

Medusa's large reptile golden orange eyes widened when she heard Pan's name mentioned. Medusa looked over at the young demi Sayjinn. Medusa rose even higher, now at 10'11 still holding onto Bra.

The two stared at one and other in silence, determine if either of them are friend or foe.

_**"LEAVE!"** _Medusa demanded as she released Bra.

Luckily, Trunks had taught Bra how to fly years ago and Bra fled towards her big brother.

"We are not leaving without Pan!" Trunks yelled at Medusa.

Trunks was not going to leave this island without Pan and he was going to make sure Medusa and the other animals know it.

"Trunks, what are you doing talking to a snake?" Bra whispered to her brother as she hid behind him.

Medusa hissed at them showing off her fangs.

_**"The wolf princess is none of your concern!"**_ Medusa hissed at Trunks as she slithered closer to the two siblings.

Bra's blue eyes widened as she looked at Medusa and Trunks back and forth. She had no idea animals could speak. It amazed her and frightened her at the same time.

Then it just dawned on her, the snake was talking.

She has never seen anything like it. She just could not believe her eyes or her ears. Bra just had to make sure her mind wasn't playing any tricks.

"Trunks is that _snake_ talking?" Bra asked in a whisper as she squeezed her brother's arm.

Trunks looked over at his sister and gave her a_ 'yes-captain-of-the-obvious'_ look.

"Yes Bra, that snake is talking!" Trunks whispered back to his sister.

Then suddenly there was a howl of a wolf.

Bra, Medusa, and Trunks looked over to see Snow and her sons approaching them.

Trunks was so amazed how beautiful Snow is; her pure white fur glowed and shined like untouched snow glowing from a bright moonlight.

Her eyes were a bright blue; the same kind of winter blue sky. Snow looked up at Medusa who was slithering towards the wolf queen.

_**"Snow..."**_ Medusa spoke as she bowed her head.

Snow and her sons bowed their heads and looked over at Bra and Trunks. Snow made eye contact with Trunks and she immediately started to growl. Viktor and Lucas had told her about the human that had kidnapped Pan from their island.

_**"He wishes to find your daughter, Snow..."**_ Medusa admitted to Snow; Trunks gasped, he had Pan's adoptive mother staring and growling at him.

Snow looked at Medusa and then at Trunks; her attitude had changed, but Trunks' fear of her remained.

_**"You are the Bastard who brain washed my daughter..."**_ Snow said calmly as she glared at Trunks.

Bra shook her head in confusion. It made no sense to her; Pan was human and Sayjinn and that was a giant wolf.

"Just wait a second _Fluffy_! _You_ are the one who brain washed her!" Bra shouted at Snow.

Snow looked over at Bra with deadly intentions and snarled at her.

_** "How dare you... I raised Pan as my own!"**_ Snow snarled at Bra.

"You raised her to believe that she is an animal and taught her it's okay to kill humans!" Bra yelled at Snow as she pushed Trunks to the side gently.

_** "HOLD YOUR TONGUE HUMAN!"** _Viktor hissed at Bra flaring his canines.

Bra took a few steps back from the sudden outburst from the young wolf. All of a sudden, Lucas, Medusa, Snow, and Viktor suddenly looked over towards Twilight Forest. Medusa looked over at Snow with a concerned look in her eye.

_**"Pan?"**_ Medusa spoke to Snow in a somewhat concerned voice.

Snow looked over to Lucas and Viktor; without a word the two darted off into the mystic forest.

Then Snow followed her sons in to the forest full of wonder with Medusa.

**_"If you follow us, we will kill you..."_** Snow warned as she looked back at the two demi Sayjinns before proceeding into the large forest.

Bra looked at her older brother with worry.

"Trunks... What if Pan is in serious danger?" Bra asked her brother with huge amounts of worry in her voice.

Trunks looked at Bra with the same worried expression.

"I will get her back, Bra..." he said with determination in his voice as he narrowed his eyes towards the area Snow and the other Tessacains had gone.

* * *

Goten was stuck dodging Pan's fury attacks. She was coming at him hard and fast. Now, it is Pan that was circling Goten as if she was the predator. She was glaring at him with a hungry eye. She was searching for a weak point. Goten could see saliva dripping from here canines.

_**"Why are you here?"**_ Pan said with a snarl as she continued to circle him.

Even though Pan was a terrifying wolf that could ripe your throat out in seconds, Goten was standing his ground.

"I just want to talk," Goten said as he watched Pan's every move.

He figured Pan for the kind of woman to never back down from a fight.

Pan crouched down and started to snarl and bark.

"Pan... You don't want to do this," Goten warned as he took a few steps back.

However, Pan didn't heed his warning as she ran at him at full speed with an ear piercing howl.

_**"DIE!"**_ Pan shouted as she howled.

Her teeth were aimed at Goten's jugular.

"I warned you, Pan," Goten said darkly as he did a road house kick to Pan's face.

Pan transformed back into her normal form as she landed on her side with a grunt.

Pan started to struggle to get up.

As she went to use her left arm to lever herself up, she screamed and fell back down into the tall grass. She went to try to get up again, but screamed again as she fell back down. She looked at her arm and saw it was broken.

Pan then started to panic as she looked up when she saw Goten stalking towards her.

Pan panicked even more as he drew closer.

_'Not again!'_ Pan shouted in her head as she remembered the last time she was in a situation like this.

She remembered it so well.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

* * *

_She went flying into a bush; she got up and was faced to face with Trunks. Her sight was blurry; Pan knew she could not win this fight. _

_Therefore, she ran off in the opposite direction. _

_She then tripped over a stone. _

_"Leave me be..." she whispered as she stared into nothing. _

_Trunks looked at her._

_ He pitied her. She looked up at him. And snarled at him, to let him know she is a fighter until the end._

_"Please go away...," she mumbled before she was about faint. _

* * *

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

But this time she's going to escape.

Pan looked at Goten with a devilish smirk.

Goten got a little concerned at Pan's sudden change in confidence of escaping. It was quite odd for anyone to be overly confident with a broken arm.

"Why so cocky?" Goten asked cocking his head to the side as he raised an eyebrow, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Pan chuckled devilishly as she looked up at the pale full moon that was coming out of the clouds as the sun was setting.

She started to moan as she reached up to the night sky with her unbroken arm.

Pan started to scream and howl as she stood up causing Goten to worry a little bit.

Her power level was sky rocketing.

Pan ripped her torn tube top revealing fresh medical tape wrapped tightly around her chest.

Pan's eyes turned from her dark onyx black to a golden yellow, the whites of her eyes went to the blackest of black, and her pupils looked like wolf pupil's.

As she continued to scream her canines grew longer and the rest of her teeth became sharper. Her nails became dark grey claws and her muscles began to bulge. Her mouth started to extend to a wolf like muzzle as she continued howling. Goten watched in horror as Pan's cloths tore off and soon her skin was covered in jet black fur.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Malice asked with surprised eyes as she stopped in mid flight.

Seventeen stopped as well and noticed the sudden Ki rise that Malice felt.

"You're right... It seems it's coming from that island," Seventeen said blankly as he pointed towards Tessa Island in the East.

Malice smirked at the direction her brother pointed towards.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!" Malice exclaimed.

Seventeen shook his head as he frowned. Seventeen needed to teach Malice to be more patient. He wanted to determine how high the Ki can get, before going in blind. Malice was impatient just like her younger sister and Seventeen knew that and had to break her out of that quickly. And that was his sister s demise. Her impatience is what got her killed. Seventeen isn't about to let Malice suffer the same fate.

"Malice... Wait..." Seventeen said as he closed his eyes.

"Wait for what?" Malice asked impatiently.

She didn't care how strong the Ki level was. All she wanted to do is bring destruction.

That's what she was created for after all.

Seventeen crossed his arms as he let out a sigh. A part of him did want to charge at the owner of that Ki level blindly. However, this Ki was different. It felt almost mystic and ancient.

"Malice... Close your eyes and concentrate," Seventeen suggested as he gave her a small glare.

Malice rolled her piercing blue eyes before closing them. She started to concentrate and fell something warm welling up from her stomach.

The feeling in her stomach was a light, airy, warm, and fuzzy feeling that soon drained to all over to the rest of her insides.

She opened her icy grey blue eyes and smirked.

"Whoever belongs to that Ki is just as powerful as us," Malice said as she looked over at her brother.

His lips curled into a smirk; he knew Malice was an amazing droid. Seventeen looked over at Malice with a smile. He was impressed that she honed in on that mysterious Ki so quickly. Even though he despised his creator; Dr. Gero's greatest masterpiece is Malice.

"You're learning fast, Malice..." Seventeen said with a small smile on his face.

Malice smiled cheerfully revealing a perfect set of the teeth.

"Thank you! Now let's kick some ass?" Malice chirped as she cocked her head to the side.

Seventeen chuckled a bit and nodded his head. Malice smirked devilishly and darted towards Tessa Island.

"She needs to learn patience," Seventeen chuckled as he shook his head and followed his older sister towards Tessa Island.

* * *

Malice landed first in the Twilight Forest. She looked around and then looked up at the sky smirking as she watched her younger brother coming to view. Seventeen landed next to her and he had an uneasy feeling about this island. It felt like they're weren't suppose to be here.

The island felt forbidden...

"I don't like it here..." Malice spoke as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Malice..." Seventeen said as she looked over at her brother and saw that he too was uneasy about the island.

Then suddenly Goten burst through a cluster of tree with a humanoid black wolf lunging at him.

Both Malice and Seventeen gasped in pure shock at what they saw.

They have never seen anything like it.

The two of them were so stunned that they couldn't even react.

It was almost like a scene from a horror move. It was so surreal; never in a million years they ever thought they'll see something like. Malice was more amazed than her brother was. Malice took a few steps forward as she watched the black wolf like human landed on all fours and let out a growlish howl when it made eye contact with Malice.

The wolf creature stood up and started to snarl when it spotted Seventeen standing behind Malice.

"A werewolf?" was all that Seventeen could say.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Major Cliffhanger! **_

_**Duncan: What is with you are these cliffhangers lately, Fo?**_

_** Fo: I don't know ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Don't bother, Duncan... **_

_**Fo: That's right ^^ Don't bother, Duncan :D **_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song that was sung by the two artists, 'Tyler Hilton And Bethany Joy Galeotti'.**_


	8. Who's Going Home With You Tonight?

_**Fo: Hey again my readers ^^ You may have noticed that I have erased the rape scene from my fic. It was a long debate whether or not I should keep it. I feel the fic will go all right without it. I might have a rape scene in the future, but I probably will not go into great detail with it. As I said, I am not to comfortable writing rape scenes. I do not know I just do not like writing them. *shrugs* Now! To close up this disclaimer :D I do not own 'Dragon Ball Z'! Enjoy ^.^ **_

_**Taichi: What? No rude ass remark?**_

_** Fo: Hey does anyone want some coffee or tea? **_

_**Taichi: Are you ignoring me now? **_

_**Washu: I would love some Oolong please. **_

_**Veemon: Peach for me please. **_

_**Bob: I will have a coffee with some Irish Crème! **_

_**Taichi: Haha, very funny you guys -.- **_

_**Fo: Ooh that sounds yummy ^^ **_

_**Duncan: I'll just have mine black with some sugar. **_

_**Fo: You got it ^^ I will just have some nice black coffee. **_

_**Taichi: DON'T IGNORE ME! **_

_**Fo: Do not forget to review readers :) **_

_**Taichi: QUIT FUCKING IGNORING ME YOU BITCH! **_

_**Fo: Why are you yelling? **_

* * *

**Pan: 18 Years Old**

** Trunks: 21 Years Old **

**Bra: 19 Years Old **

**CORSA: 5 YEARS OLD **

**Paris: 20 Years Old **

**Goten: 20 Years Old**

* * *

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta- _You'll just have to wait and find out ^^_**

**xcandylover23xx- _I did, I did , I did, I did, I did, I did,^^_**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 8: Who's Going Home With You Tonight? 

* * *

Seventeen was so stunned to see a werewolf; not just the appearance, but also the immense power it was exuding. He could feel a dark and deadly aura coming from the creature. It made him shake in fear. He did not even know it was Pan in that form. It did not seem possible that an animal could posses such a reading of power. For the first time since he was created in a lab, Seventeen was truly in fear.

The power was far too over whelming for him.

Her power was exceeding over his own.

Pan snarled and growled as her claws dug into the earth.

She let out an ear-shattering howl before she leaped into the large branches above. Seventeen looked over at his sister with a bewildered expression on his face.

There was no doubt it his mind that Malice felt that surge of power coming from that wolf looking beast.

He had no idea that beast was Pan.

"Brother... Did you feel that thing's energy?" she asked him with the same expression on her face as him.

"It's far greater than ours and how can that be?" he said, as he stood there in shocked.

The blue-eyed cyborg never knew a beast could process such strength.

They did not even notice that Goten had fled the area.

The both of them were too focused on the wolf beast.

The of them were too focused on Pan's form.

The two androids were frozen where they stood.

They had no idea what was in store for them.

Up in the treetops Pan was looking down at her targeted prey. In a blink of an eye, she leaped off the branch with a battle growl. She was going to make that monster pay for what she had done to her.

* * *

Snow ran ahead to find her daughter; she did not want Trunks get to Pan first. Snow did not know what she would do if anything happened to Pan. Even if she did not give birth to Pan herself; that did not mean she was not her mother. She raised her since she was an infant; she was her mother and Lucas and Viktor were her brothers.

The Wolf Tribe_ is_ her family. Moreover, no DNA test was going to change that.

Snow only hoped Pan would soon see that. Snow wanted her daughter back more than anything in the whole wide world. She ran as fast her large paws can take her. As she made it to Twilight Forest, she heard Pan howled. She stopped and saw Pan pinning Seventeen to a tree. She was horrified to see her daughter in that form. Snow could not believe it.

_** "No! Pan!"**_ she said to herself when she saw that Malice was charging full speed at Pan with two red Ki balls in each hand.

Snow's worst nightmare was about to come reality...

_**"LOOK OUT!"** _Snow shouted to Pan.

She felt her world falling apart around her as she watched Malice charge at her. In addition, Pan was full of rage and was too focused on Seventeen. Out of nowhere Trunks tackles Malice slamming them both into a giant boulder. Snow heard Malice scream from the impact.

The gigantic rock crumbled from impact, only leaving a large dust cloud.

As the cloud of dust cleared, Snow saw Malice and Trunks throwing jabs and kicks at each other. In a way, the wolf mother was relieved that Trunks came to Tessa Island when he did.

"I thought I killed you!" Trunks exclaimed as he threw a Ki blast at Malice.

Trunks thought he was about to have a stroke.

He could not believe his own eyes. Malice had dodged his Ki blast with one of her own. At first, he thought he was fighting Eighteen, but as he got a good look at the silver haired android, he realized she was not Eighteen. She was a splitting image of the blue-eyed she-devil that he had destroyed. He could not believe that there was a third android; he could not understand he and the Z gang did not come across her in the past. It did not make any sense; there was no evidence of a third android when he went to the past.

So how could this be?

"You're not Android Eighteen..." he said as the two of them separated from fighting.

Malice glared deadly daggers at him as she opened her arms drawing energy from herself for a strong Ki blast.

"No... You must be Trunks," she said in a monotone as she shot the red Ki blast at him.

Trunks flew up in the air dodging her attack; he looked down and saw that Malice was gone.

_'Where did she go?'_ Trunks asked himself as he closed ice blue eyes to focus on his breathing.

His nerves were out of control. Just as his ice blue eyes shot open, Malice's fist came into view and she slugged him in the jaw throwing him into a waterfall. Snow watched in her horror when Trunks hit the falls; she could not believe that the Twilight Forest was being defiled like this. She wanted these fights to stop. Her daughter is in a monstrous form fighting the man who rapes her and then there was Trunks the man who took her from their home fighting a silver haired demon machine. As Trunks hit the tumbling water Malice shot after him with a red Ki blast in each of her hands.

Trunks got up, charged up to Super Sayjinn level 1, and threw several of his own Ki blast at her as he let out a battle cry after each one he had threw at the silver haired android.

He was shocked to see that she dodged every one of them.

When Malice got up and personal with his face, she shot her two red Ki blast into his chest causing him to descend to the earth like a meteor.

Malice smirked as she watched the weakening Trunks powering down from Super Sayjinn.

Trunks could barely move as he went to stand up.

He saw Malice levitating down in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Any last words?" she said with a smirk as she pointed a finger at him that was surrounded in a red light.

Trunks knew that attack very well...

It was the same attack Cell used that almost kills him in the past timeline.

"Well...?" Malice said smirking while the red light got brighter and bright on her fingertip.

"Don't get bit," Trunks said smirking as he watched Pan running up from the behind.

It was far too late for Malice to react because the whole side of her right rib cage was engulfed by Pan's drooling iron jaw. Malice screamed in pain as she felt Pan's razor sharp teeth sink into her artificial flesh.

The pain was excruciating and unbearable.

Trunks had to admit seeing that wolf creature did scare him.

The power that beast had was far stronger than Cell's in the other timeline.

In addition, Trunks does not have a clue that the beast was Pan. Seventeen stood up and rubbed the side of his shoulder. He winched when he felt the tattered flesh and wires of the gaping bite mark on his shoulder.

_'Damn that beast took a huge chunk out of me,'_ he thought to himself as he felt his tattered shoulder.

He did not even remember being knocked out. His attention was brought to the bone-chilling scream of his sister. He freaked when he saw the dark wolf beast throwing Malice around like a rag doll. He yelled as he lunged at Pan, but the wolf princess saw his attack and released Malice from her iron grip.

Pan jumped back and escaped into the dark forest.

He knew that the two of them had lost this fight; he needed to take Malice somewhere safe for the two of them to recuperate. Seventeen slumped Malice's arm over his shoulder and shot off into the night sky.

"This isn't the end; I will put that_ beast_ of yours to sleep!" Seventeen snarled at Snow.

"Remember _our_ deal wolf!" Seventeen yelled out before flying off too the sky.

Snow sighed in relief as she watched the two blue-eyed devils disappear into the night sky.

When she was sure that the two of them were gone, she brought her attention to Trunks.

Trunks tore off his tattered shirt and wiped the blood off from his head with it.

Trunks struggled to get up as he watched Snow approach him.

Trunks felt incredibly weak after his fight with Malice.

He did not have the energy to fend Snow off.

Then suddenly Bra came running from the distance; she stopped by her brother's side and knelt down beside him.

"Trunks!" she said as she grabbed his arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked him softly as she checked out his head wound.

_** "This is your fault..."**_ Snow said calmly as she glared daggers at the two siblings.

Trunks and Bra's eyes widened at what Snow had just said.

They could not believe she had said that to them.

Snow then started to growl as she started to walk closer to the two. Bra had got away from the two wolf brothers and the gigantic snake. She was not about to have a large white wolf dump all over her and her brother.

"Don't come any closer!" Bra warned as she stood up and formed a small Ki ball in her hands.

She was not going to back was going to hold her ground and prove to Snow that Pan belonged with them.

Trunks looked up and grabbed his younger sister's arm so he could stand up.

_** "You dare order me! If that man would have left my daughter alone none of this would ever have happened!"**_ Snow snarled as she glared at Bra directly in the eyes.

She could not believe the week she has been having; first her daughter was kidnapped, then Pan found out the truth, next Twilight Forest was defiled by violence, and now two humans were showing her disrespect.

"If I didn't came when I did you and that beast of yours _would_ have been killed!" Trunks yelled back at the giant white wolf.

Snow and Trunks stared at each other not once breaking their line of sight. Neither of them wanted to back down, however Snow knew that the Twilight Forest was way too sacred for any more violence. She did not want this ancient ground to be defiled anymore than it already has been tonight.

_** "LEAVE THIS ISLAND AT ONCE!"**_ Snow shouted at them as she showed off her large canines.

Trunks let out an_ 'hmp'_ as him and Bra shot off for the dark night sky.

* * *

Pan still in her wolf like beast form ran through the forest and made it to her cave.

She whimpered as she lay down on the hard cold ground of the cave. She was badly injured from the battle she had with Seventeen. She shifted her arm so she could get a better look at it.

Pan saw that she was battle burnt from one of Seventeen's Ki blast.

She whimpered loudly each time she tried to move it. It was incredibly painful; even when she did turn back to her normal self, her medicine will not help her. She even popped her stitches from her gunshot wound when she transformed onto that dark wolf beast. She even felt a couple broken ribs. She was not going to make it through the night; Pan had lost too much blood. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

Pan stood up and she knew exactly where she had to go.

Even though she did not like the idea. Nevertheless, she knew her survival depended on it.

Pan knew she had to face her truth eventually.

The wolf princess would have to come to terms with being part Sayjinn and human.

There was only one person on the entire planet that could save her...

She needed to find Snow...

* * *

Seventeen was busy dressing Malice's wound in a cabin that they took. He could not believe that monster's power.

"Dammit! I'm going to ripe that monster's jaw apart!" Malice winced in pain as her brother continued to dress her wound.

Seventeen was stunned he had never came across such raw power.

Well there was Trunks and he did succeed on killing his twin sister.

However, Malice was the ultimate fighter and yet that wolf like monster almost killed the both of them.

"Don't worry Malice; we'll be ready next time..." he said as he finished dressing her wound.

Malice stood up, picked up a pink and purple long sleeved shirt, and threw it on.

"What about Trunks?" she asked with a raised silver eyebrow as she walked into the bathroom.

Seventeen sat there on the floor pondering about Malice's question. He knew Malice was just or even if stronger than the half Sayjinn prince.

Then it hit him; why not make Trunks suffer first before his demise.

Seventeen smirked at the idea; it was a fantastic idea.

It was brilliant...

Destroy the ones closet to him. Make Trunks suffer as much as he did when he had killed his sister.

"Care to kill a family Malice?" Seventeen said as he stood up with a smirk.

"Whose family?" Malice asked as she came out of the bathroom.

Seventeen walked over to his sister with that smirk on his face. It was a perfect idea and Seventeen knew that Malice would agree. He would take such joy killing each one of those people that Trunks held close to his heart.

Their screams would give him such satisfaction and the look of Trunks face would give him an all time high.

Oh yes, it would be glorious...

Having Trunks watch, the death of his family would make perfect revenge for Eighteen's death. However, there is one problem; he does not know who Trunks family is.

"Malice, how would you like if we kill Trunks family first?" he asked her again.

Malice smirked; she loved the idea.

The thought of killing Trunks mother would send her into the highest form of ecstasy.

Revenge would be hers and her brother's. He will experience the pain of loss of a family member just as much as she did when she would slaughter his mother, just like when Trunks had killed her sister, then Trunks will be next to die.

"Perfect..." she said with a devilish smirk.

* * *

End of Chapter 

* * *

_**Fo: Hah! I am so in love with this chapter. I did such a good job ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Gotta hand it to ya Fo, this is by far one of your best works.**_

_** Veemon: Yea Fo, this is pretty good ^^ **_

_**Fo: I love you guys ^^ Expect for you Tai. You can lick a stinky fishy taco.**_

_** Taichi: What the hell Fo!?**_

_** Duncan: Haha, damn!**_

_** Fo: Thank you so much for all the reviews, I am so happy ^^ Keep them coming my loves! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise you! Taichi, I do love you! *gag* XD This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Trapt'.**_


	9. Find Your Way Back Home

_** Fo: Hello again! Who all missed me? **_

_**Taichi: I didn't... I hate you.**_

_**Fo: I know you didn't... And I hate you too Taichi. I do not own 'DBZ'. The talented KaitAstrophe95 gave me the go to use the 'Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter! I'm so glad she did ^^ She's amazing read here stories! You will love them! And xxcandylover23xx... I LOVE YOU! You amazing! She has been helping me with my new 'DBZ' fic! She's been a great help. You guys should check her out! She's really talented. Now readers! READ! REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Meemi- _IDK... I guess I'm lazy ;P_**

**xxcandylover23xx- _Oh, don't worry Cassy... They'll find his family... In due time my sweet... In do time *laughs like Dr. Evil*_**

* * *

Wolf Howling At The Moon 

Chapter 9: Find Your Way Back Home

* * *

Pan felt herself losing the fight to stay awake.

She was in a great deal of pain, with cuts, bruises, burns, a couple of broken ribs, a broken arm, and a sprained ankle.

Pan was losing a lot of blood from the reopened gunshot wound on her shoulder.

She was loosing too much blood as she clung onto tree after tree as her support. Her vision was so faded that she had a hard time seeing. That beast transformation took a lot out of her.

"Need help?" came the voice of Goten.

Pan was too weak to do anything she only had enough energy to focus on her current goal.

Goten sighed with a small smile gracing his lips as he walked next to her and he reached out to her arm that was leaning against the tree.

Pan growled as she yanked her arm from him and in the process causing her to fall to her knees.

She let out a tiny groan as she stared at the blades of grass.

"Get away from me..." she hissed at him as she stared at the grass.

Goten let out another sigh as a knelt down in front of her bending his head down to look at her face. She was bloody and beaten.

"Let me help... You are dying," he said softly to her.

Pan looked at him and felt a strange feeling.

His scent was familiar to her, she could not place him. It was as almost if she knew him. But, she couldn't place him. The feeling was gnawing at her like a dog to a bone.

"Do I know you?" she asked him calmly, Goten smiled happily at her and patted the top of her head gently.

She looked to the ground and started to blush _**(Fo: This fic will NOT have any incest moments!)**_.

"What is it?" Goten asked noticing that she looked somewhat embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Can I smell you... Please?" Pan asked softly turning a shade redder.

Goten chuckled a bit as he brought his hand to her face.

Pan looked at him with doe like eyes then brought her nose to his hand and inhaled his scent and smiled real big.

Goten could not help but smile at this. She smelt the scent of her people, the Tessacians along with something else. She did not care; the smell of Tessacain gave her a small amount of joy.

"You are like me," she said to him.

She felt large amounts of relief. She did not care that his blood smelt mix with another race's blood.

"Yeah... See, you can trust me," he said as he brought his hand down.

"What tribe are you from?" she asked as she allowed Goten to pick her up bridal style.

"I was raised by leader of the Raven Tribe," he answered her with a gentle smile gracing his face.

* * *

**"PAN!"** Bra called out as she cupped her hands to her mouth calling out Pan's name.

She has been calling out her name since they left Snow.

"Trunks, you sure she was here? I didn't see her when the androids and that monster were fighting," Bra said as she looked over to her brother.

Trunks and her were both in another part of Tessa Island looking for the missing Pan.

Trunks and her both heard a small branch break and both saw a young boy around 7 years old.

He had shaggy brown hair with matching brown eyes that were feline like. He was wearing a strange white robe and matching white pants with golden beaded trim. They noticed he had a feline like brown tail swinging behind him.

"Hi there! Who might you be?" Bra asked sweetly as she walked over to him.

"You know Pan?" he asked as he walked over closer.

Trunks and Bra both nodded their heads to the young boy.

"You're going to take her away, are you!?" he yelled at the two with so much anger.

The blue haired female Sayjinn could see tears forming in the young boy's eyes. Bra sighed her and Trunks had no time to deal with this, so she figured she would let Trunks find Pan on his own while she took the small boy to safety. Bra looked at the little boy with her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Look there is a big monster in these woods-" Bra tried to say but was cut of by the boy growling at her.

**"SHE'S NOT A MONSTER!"** he screamed at her with so much anger in his voice as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Trunks ice blue eyes widened the wolf beast was Pan.

"You're gonna take her away, just like the other man does!" the young boy screamed at Trunks with small tears forming in his brown cat like eyes.

_**"Sage, who are you talking to?"**_ came another voice from the thick forest.

The two siblings look to see a puma.

"Sister?" the young boy spoke as he looked over to where the voice was coming from.

The puma saw Bra and Trunks and started to hiss.

"They are looking for Pan, Loki!" the boy named Sage said to the puma.

Loki's eyes widened as she glanced over at her brother.

"We won't take her..." Trunks said with a sadden smile.

Bra did a double take at her brother.

"Huh?" was all she could muster out as she stared at her older brother wide eyed.

She thought the _only_ reason for coming to Tessa Island was to get Pan back.

_**"Then why are you looking for her?"**_ asked Loki not sure what Trunks' intentions were.

She really didn't trust humans. So, she wasn't too willing to trust Trunks or Bra.

"I just want to know if she's safe..." Trunks said softly as he looked at the mountain lion.

"Trunks?" Bra mumbled to her big brother.

She didn't know that Trunks was actually starting to care about the young wolf princess. It was almost heart warming to her.

"I would be lying if I say I wasn't going to take her back with us... But, I look at you and that boy, I realize that this island _is_ her home and the inhabitants of this island _are_ her family... And that she _does_ belong here..." he said as he stared at the two with a slight sadness in his eyes.

Trunks came to a realization that what they were doing to Pan was wrong. She had a home and a family already. Even if she was adopted and the daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi. Throwing her into their world, forcing her to live with him and his family, and telling her that she's the daughter of Chi-Chi and Goku had caused great grief to Pan. Loki closed her eyes and suddenly she was engulfed in a bright white light. Trunks and Bra were at a loss of words when they saw Loki had changed her form.

Loki's skin was tan, her eyes were a amber gold with feline pupils, her hair was the same color like her brother's in a low braid that hit the small of her back, she was wearing a white robe/toga with one sash hanging loosely on her right shoulder, it had golden beaded trim, the white fabric stopped at her knees, and her puma tail wagged slowly from side to side.

"She told me you will come to Tessa Island," Loki said blankly as she stared at Trunks with narrowed eyes.

"What? Who?" Trunks gasped with ice blue eyes wide as saucers.

The Tessacains were full of surprises to Trunks. The mythic race was nothing like the stories he had heard as a child, but at the same time in a way he knew that the Tessacains were the ancient race in those myths and legends. Loki closed her amber eyes for a moment and opened them again as she looked over to her right.

"Follow me," she said to the two of them as she started to walk deeper into the forest.

Trunks and Bra both looked at each other and nodded their head and they both agreed to follow the two Tessacain youths.

* * *

Goten had carried Pan to a cave close to a cliff over looking the ocean.

Pan was wearing one of Goten's shirts that hung loosely on her.

He had dressed her wounds and even put a splint on her broken arm, though she needed proper medical attention, but he was still trying to figure out how to convince her to go get the care she needed. The silence between the two was unnerving to Pan.

"Pan... There's some things you need to hear," Goten said softly with a sad smile.

Pan noticed that he looked sad.

He looked so hurt.

She kept quiet seeing if he was going to continue speaking.

"We are brother and sister," he finally spoke.

She gasped she saw that he was serious.

Pan felt her heart stop when she heard those words.

"We were separated shortly after your birth. You were given to Snow and I was given to Atticus leader of the Raven Tribe," Goten explained as he rested the back of his head against the cave wall.

Pan didn't say a word.

In fact she didn't know what to say. She jumped a bit when she heard Goten sigh.

"I don't know where to begin..." Goten muttered, but mostly to himself.

He looked over at Pan with a small smile.

"Guess, I'll start from the beginning... In another timeline... Our mother, Chi-Chi had a vision that our whole world would seize to exist and the timeline we are in now will suffer the same fate. Chi-Chi sent our uncle to this timeline to have us trained by the Tessacains and have us stop the Shadows. It was in those moments the Shadows destroyed our world and it was then, we were adopted by Snow and Atticus. Atticus told me the truth on my 6th birthday, he told me about the Shadows and where we really came from," he confessed as he hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

Pan stared at him not even blinking.

"I know this is hard to believe Pan. The Shadows are trying to break through the seal in this timeline, we have some time before that happens, but they will break free..." he continued.

"H-how, do we stop them?" she asked him with wide eyes.

Somehow she believed every word Goten had just said to her. She couldn't explain it, she only knew that Goten was right.

"I don't know... The leaders know..." he answered her with a thin lip.

Pan just stared at him with a glare.

Goten smiled warmly at her.

"She loves you like a mother should, ya' know..." Goten spoke, Pan's eyes widen a bit before she quickly looked away.

"Right now we don't have time for that, we need to find Trunks and Bra and head back to West City," he informed as he stood up.

Pan growled at his words; she didn't want to return to the human world.

"I'm not going," she growled at her new brother.

Goten sighed a bit; he didn't realize that Pan was this stubborn.

"I'm sorry about this..." he said with an apologetic smile as he karate chopped Pan's pressure point on the side of her neck rendering her out.

"Looks like we'll be meeting Trunks and Bra at Capsule Corp," he muttered out loud to himself as he picked Pan up into his arms bridal style.

* * *

On another part of the island named Flora's Hollow was Trunks, Loki, Sage, and Bra. Both, Trunks and Bra were in awe at the beauty of their surroundings. They felt like they were standing in a large garden. With flowers they have never seen decorating the entire area. There was a shallow stream with strange lily pads floating in it. There was large hanging moss on the branches of the trees. In front of them was a tree stump with ivy and moss covering it.

"What is this place?" Trunks asked Loki.

Loki looked at Trunks and then to Bra.

"This is Flora's Hollow, the Deer Tribe's resting place," Loki said as she bowed her head in respect.

Bra was confused about everything that has happened thus far.

"Why are we here?" Bra asked her as she raised a brow.

"Ikea..." she answered in a monotone as she and Sage took a step back.

Then suddenly there was a bright light almost blinding Bra and Trunks. The two demi Sayjinn siblings were doing their best to protect their eyes from the blinding light. Sage and Loki weren't fazed by the light as they took more steps back from the stump.

"Trunks..." came the words of a young woman.

Trunks eyes were wide as saucers as the light began to dissipate. When the light had cleared there stood Ikea, but she was wearing strange white robes, her hair was white, and her eyes were a baby blue.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked as he let out a gasp.

"My name is Ikea," she answered as she floated slowly to the ground covered in wild flowers.

Trunks stared at Ikea wide eyed. Ikea smiled sweetly as she nodded to Sage and Loki.

"Thank you... The both of you may return back to your clan," she said sweetly dismissing the two young Tessacains.

Loki and Sage nodded their heads before changing back to prowlers _**(Fo: Another name for mountain lion. Puma, cougar or also other names for mountain lion^^ I love facts!)**_.

Her smile faded to a frown.

"Trunks, I have some rather dire news to tell you about Pan," she said as she watched Loki and Sage leave.

"What about her?" Trunks asked Ikea calmly.

"At this very moment she is dying from her injuries," she answered with worry in her voice.

"Oh no! Trunks, we have to find her!" Bra gasped as she looked over to her brother with wide eyes.

"Where is she?" Trunks gasped in shock and horror.

Without warning, Trunks took off for the sky to find Pan.

"Wait! There's something else you need to know!" she called out as she saw Trunks taking flight to the sky and she too took flight after him.

Trunks stopped in mid air and looked at Ikea. She looked frightened as she stared wide eyed at Trunks.

"The seal that holds the Shadows is breaking!" Ikea informed him with fright lingering in her voice.

Then he remembered what the strange youth had told him many days ago. It couldn't be a coincidence, the youth that a had encountered shared a similar Ki reading like Loki and Sage.

"A young man told me that _'hell is rising'_..." Trunks said with wide eyes.

Ikea closed her baby blue alien like eyes and nodded her head in gloom; she knew who Trunks was talking about. There wasn't enough time to explain the youth that Trunks had encountered.

"It is... The Shadows were once Tessacains. They had fallen from grace and became Shadows... They are pure evil, they crave destruction, your only hope is Pan and Goten," she explained in a hurry.

Trunks could see the fear and horror written all over her face.

"Goten? Whose he?" Trunks asked as he raised a lavender brow.

He had idea who this _'Goten'_ was.

Trunks had a feeling he was the youth with the strange black tail.

"He is Pan's brother... Biological brother..." she said softly as she watched Trunks' ice blue eyes widen.

Now that almost made his heart stop. He almost didn't trust his ears.

"Goku had another son?" Trunks managed to breathe out.

Ikea shook her head _'no'_.

Trunks was confused he figured that Goten would be the son of Goku. Since meeting Pan, things became weirder and weirder by the moment.

"Goku didn't have another son or even a daughter... Not in this timeline," Ikea explained to an even more confused Trunks.

She saw that he was confused and she understood.

"You and your sister need to return home Trunks, they'll be waiting..." she said as she started to fade away.

Trunks was shocked to see her completely gone.

"Who?" he gasped out looking up at the sky with wide eyes.

"Goten and Pan..." she said out of thin air.

* * *

"May I help you?" Bulma asked Goten as she stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I think you've been looking for this one," Goten said with a smile on his face as he showed an unconscious Pan in his arms.

Bulma gasped when she realized it was Pan that he was holding. She was horrified to see Pan in such a state.

"What happened!?" she asked him in a panic craze making Goten jump a bit.

She was shocked to see Pan in such a state. More importantly where are her children.

"Where are my children?" she asked not even thinking he knew who they were.

She was looking behind them to see if they were behind Goten.

"They're on there way," Goten said with a goofy smile.

Bulma blinked twice as she nodded her head.

"Come in..." she said as she motioned him to come in.

Goten nodded his head as took a step forward. He looked around the entry way. He noticed that Bulma was staring at him with he thumb rubbing her chin.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow.

Goten grinned as he shook his head _'no'_.

Bulma sighed in disappointment as she dropped her hands to her side.

"You look so familiar..." she trailed on as she stared at Goten.

Goten blushed a bit; he knew who she was thinking of. He pushed his blush away as he shook his head.

"Bulma..." he was about to speak when Bulma let out a gasp.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him with wide eyes.

"That's not important right now... When Trunks arrives please have him retrieve Chi-Ch-..." he spoke in a serious tone.

Bulma stared at him wide eyed. She had no idea what's going on. She couldn't help, but to stare at his face. She noted that he looked a lot like Goku. Goten was a spitting image of her late friend. Bulma only nodded her head as she guided Goten to the living room.

"Do you know when they'll be here?" she asked him as she watched Goten lay Pan on the bright red sofa.

Goten looked at Bulma with a warm smile. Bulma only stared at Goten in bewilderment. Staring at that boy, made her mind wonder to the dreams she been having before she met Pan. She had a feeling that those dreams and meeting Pan were both connected. Bulma's gut were screaming that at her.

"Any second now..."

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: Hope you liked it Sorry it was short. I'm kinda sad I didn't get many reviews though... xxcandylover23xx... Thank you for all your wonderful reviews ^^ I love them to bits! You all should read her stories. She's amaaaazing! Like crazy amazing!  
**_

_**Veemon: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Dishwalla'.**_

_**Fo: Keep a look out for my new 'DBZ' fic 'Hold Back Your Farewell'. Takes place in the present time. Let ya' know... Some of you gonna hate me ^^ I promise you if you give it a chance you will love it! Also 'Death Note' fans; keep an eye out for my story 'Angel Of Death'. I am re-posting it on my new account. I also have a new story for the anime 'Samurai Champloo' it s called 'East Meets West'. Takes place a few years after the events of the anime. Mugen and Jin end up in America ^^ Inspired by one of my favorite games 'Red Dead Redemption' and one of my favorite TV shows 'Hell On Wheels'. So look for it ^^ Please review, the more I get the more I write I notice ^^ Haha that's a lie! I write when I please ^^ Stay Frosty!**_

_**Bob: That's my line -.-**_

_**Fo: Tough titty...**_


End file.
